Ein Auftrag, ein Ziel und viele Probleme
by oneBulletForYou
Summary: Alex Rider, MI6 Agent, trifft auf Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ein toter Patty Officer und Terroristen spielen auch noch eine wichtige Rolle ; my first fanfic! :D MIR GEHÖREN ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!
1. Über den Atlantischen Ozean

**ALEX POV:**

Alex Rider, bester Geheimagent Britanniens , lag an einem Samstag morgen im Bett und schlief. Für 200.000 $ arbeitet er jetzt offiziell und legal für den MI6. Er hatte sich endlich durchsetzten können nach der Katastrophe mit SCORPIA.

Einmal Spion, immer Spion. So leicht kann man nicht aufhören. Es verfolgt dich, bis es dich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treibt oder umbringt. Auch wenn die Vergangenheit jetzt immer noch weh tut.

Alex wurde unsanft durch das klingeln seines Handys aufgeweckt. Mit geschlossenen Augen griff er neben sein Bett. „Hallo?" „Alex. Wie geht es dir?" Diese Stimme war ihm allzu bekannt, aber trotzdem noch lieber als die von Mr. Blunt. Die Art wie sie es sagte, sagte ihm das Mrs. Jones einen Auftrag für ihn hatte. „Gut...den Umständen entsprechend. Um was geht es diesmal?" „Das können wir nicht am Telefon besprechen. Wir sehen uns gleich." Mrs. Jones legte auf.

Alex stand auf und ging duschen. Seine Narben waren alle da, jede von einer anderen Mission. Jede hatte eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Narben sind Erinnerungen, an die man immer erinnert wird wenn man sie betrachtet. Sowie die große Narbe über seinem Herzen. Das Wasser ließ ihn richtig wach werden, nach zehn Minuten war er fertig. Er zog sich ein grünes T-Shirt an, mit einer schwarzen Jeans und Chucks. Er machte sich innerlich schon auf den bevorstehenden Tag bereit.

Chaos, das Unvorhergesehene und Mörder die ihn umbringen wollen sind seine ständigen Begleiter. Es war still, fast schon totenstill. Seit Jacks Tod, lebte er alleine. Fox und Snake kamen ihn zwischen ihren Missionen besuchen um zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung war. Das letzte mal war schon mehr als einen Monat her. Er seufzte, er vermisste Jack unheimlich.

Er öffnete die Haustür, und frische Morgenluft strömte ihm entgegen. Es war noch ziemlich früh, fast keine Autos fuhren und man konnte noch weniger Leute draußen sehen. Die meisten hätten sich bestimmt gewundert was ein Teenager an einem Samstagmorgen so früh draußen macht, aber das war ihm egal. Er vermied es an Plätze vorbeizugehen wo sich viel Leute aufhielten. Er schaute sich genauestens um, immer bereit einen Fluchtweg zu finden, wenn es nötig war. Immer aufzupassen, wer hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern könnte, oder auf einem der vielen Dächer über ihm. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Die kühle Frühlingsluft strich um seine Arme, er hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen und langsam spürte er die Kälte. Nach ein paar Straßen Fußweg erreichte er die Bank, oder besser gesagt das Hauptquartier des MI6. Er ging durch die Drehtür, zum Aufzug. Er war schon so oft hier gewesen, aber noch nie war er dabei glücklich gewesen. Das liegt an der grauen Fassade des Gebäudes, den Menschen die es immer eilig haben und niemals lächeln. Selbst die Einrichtung war grau.

Als er das Büro von Mr. Blunt betrat klopfte er noch nicht einmal an. Mr. Blunt saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Die Hände auf einem Stapel Papiere zusammengefaltet. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." Noch nicht mal ein Hallo oder Guten Morgen sagte er. Alex hatte es noch nicht mal erwartet, nicht von ihm. „Um was geht es?" Seine Stimme war kalt und gefühlslos. Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe es zu verbergen. „Du musst jemand aus dem Weg schaffen. Patty Officer James McLorn." „Patty Officer? US Navy?" In Mr. Blunts Stimme konnte man Hass hören. „Ja, er hat Waffen zwischen Amerika und Britannien geschmuggelt. SCORPIA wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. Sie haben ihm ein Geschäft angeboten und er hat eingewilligt. Seit dem versorgte er sie mit allen Waffen die es gibt. Er hätte selbst an Atomwaffen herankommen können! Das wär in einem Blutbad geendet! Im Moment ist er auf der Suche nach einem neuen ‚Arbeitgeber' , dadurch sind wir dann auf ihn aufmerksam geworden." Blunt nahm einen Ordner den er vor sich liegen hat und übergab ihn Alex. „Darin wirst du alle nötigen Informationen über McLorn finden sowie dein Alias. Mrs. Jones wird die anderen Papiere aushändigen." Ein normaler Auftrag, obwohl er jetzt direkt jemanden töten musste, unterschieden sie sich nicht viel von den anderen. Er haste es zu töten, auch wenn er es schon miterlebt und getan hat. Es war nie mit Absicht passiert. „Wann werde ich aufbrechen und wohin?" Blunt hatte wieder die kalten Gesichtsausdruck, den er normalerweise hatte. „In zwei Stunden, nach Washington D.C."

**NCIS POV:**

Tony, Ziva und McGee saßen jeweils an ihren Schreibtischen. Was wahrscheinlich gut war, weil Tony und Ziva sich schon wieder am streiten waren. „Was ist bitte schön an meinem Fahrverhalten so schlimm? Wir sind immer pünktlich angekommen und haben auch noch nie einen Unfall gehabt!" Ziva starrte Tony genervt an. „Weil du... AU!" Gibbs hatte Tony eine Kopfnuss gegeben. „Wir haben einen Fall. Ein toter Patty Officer in Norfolk." Gibbs öffnete seine Schublade und holte seine Dienstwaffe heraus. Tony, Ziva und McGee taten das gleiche. „Ich werde fahren, für die Sicherheit aller." Tony griff sich die Autoschlüssel und rannte zum Aufzug.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" Ziva richtete die Frage an McGee. Der stumm nickte, sich mit Ziva anzulegen, war reiner Selbstmord. Wenn man bedachte das sie dich auf zwölf Arten, mit einem Bleistift ermorden konnte.

Das Haus des Patty Officers war groß und vor der Garage stand ein blauer Sportwagen. „Verdienen Patty Officers wirklich so viel?" fragte Tony, als sie durch die Tür traten. Drinnen war es sehr geräumig, die Wände waren in einem hellblau gestrichen und die Möbel sahen auch nicht billig aus. Es war sehr hell gestaltet und durch die großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer kam viel Licht herein. Es sah ziemlich cool aus. Ein Treppe, die aus Glass bestand führte in den zweiten Stock. Tony, Ziva und McGee folgten Gibbs, der diese hinaufging.

Der Patty Officer lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ein Einschussloch zierte seine Stirn. Perfekt in der Mitte. Das Fenster stand weit offen. Ducky kniete über der Leiche und untersuchte ihn. „Was hast du für mich, Duck?"

„Unser lieber Patty Officer ist wie offensichtlich durch ein Schuss getötet worden." Ducky zeigte auf die Stirn des toten Mannes. „Der Todeszeitpunkt würde so etwa zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr Nachts liegen." Gibbs wollte sich schon wegdrehen, als Ducky ihn am Arm festhielt. „Jethro, das hier hat kein Amateur gemacht. Wir haben es mit einem Professionellem Mörder zu tun. Einem Assassine. Ich hab das Gefühl das da noch mehr dahinter steckt." Gibbs nickte. Ducky wendete sich zu Palmer „Wir können jetzt den Körper wegtragen."

Im Hintergrund sah man wie Ziva Fotos vom Raum, der Leiche und der Umgebung machte. Gibbs ging zum geöffneten Fenster. Auf dem Rahmen waren keine Spuren zu finden, was bedeutete das der Mörder aus weitere Entfernung geschossen hatte. Da vor dem Fenster keine Bäume standen, war die einzigste Möglichkeit, das der Täter von den Bäumen auf der anderen Straßenseite aus geschossen hatte. Diese standen aber etwa 15 m weiter weg. „DiNozzo!" „Ja Boss?" Tony hatte sich schon lange an Gibbs Art gewöhnt. „Geh mit Ziva, auf die andere Straßenseite und schau ob du Spuren von dem Täter finden kannst."

„Aber Boss, das bestimmt über 10 m..." Gibbs starrte Tony an. „Bin schon weg!"

Gibbs drehte sich zu McGee „..." Gibbs deutete auf die Leiche die gerade hinausgetragen wurde, in Begleitung von Palmer und Ducky. „Ähh, Patty Officer James McLorn, er kam vor einer Woche von einem Marineschiff, das in der Nähe von Kolumbien vor Anker lag. Familie ist nicht bekannt. Er hat von einer Tante aus Übersee geerbt, und so ist er zu Geld gekommen. Er lebt alleine hier. Die Nachbarn waren gestern Nacht nicht da, also hat niemand etwas gesehen."

„Zivaaaa!" rief Tony. „Was?" kam die genervte Antwort. „Gibbs Befehl, wir sollen uns die Bäume auf der anderen Straßenseite anschauen."

Dort angekommen, standen sie vor einer große alte Eiche. Ziva umrundete sie bis sie wieder bei Tony ankam. „Ist es eigentlich von hier aus überhaupt möglich zu schießen? Und dann auch noch genau zu treffen?" Tony schaute Ziva an.

„Schon möglich, es kommt auf die Waffe an und wie gut der Schütze ist. Selbst für mich wäre es schwierig gewesen. Der Baum gibt nicht genug halt und die Blätter wären im Weg. Und das auch noch Nachts! Ich hab Respekt vor dem der das geschafft hat." „Uhh, Ziva hat Angst vorm Supermörder!" Ziva hätte am liebsten Tony mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber das würde Gibbs nicht mögen.

„Vor ihm sollte man wirklich Angst haben." murmelte Ziva, ohne das es Tony hören konnte.


	2. Seltsamer Mörder

**Alex POV:**

Alex stand nicht weit entfernt, und beobachtete die Polizei bei ihrer Arbeit. Er brauchte sich noch nicht einmal zu verstecken. Wer würde den einen Teenager als Mörder verdächtigen? Er musste sichergehen das sie nichts finden würden.

Er beobachtete wie zwei der NCIS Agenten, ein Mann und eine Frau, zu dem Baum auf der anderen Straßenseite gingen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie herausgefunden von wo der Schuss kam. Er hatte drauf geachtete keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, nicht mal ein Haar oder noch schlimmer ein Fingerabdruck.

An dem geöffnetem Fenster stand ein weitere NCIS Agent. Er war schon etwas älter und hatte graue Haare. Er schien der Boss von den anderen zu sein. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Umgebung, bis er an Alex hängen blieb.

Shit! dachte Alex. Der Agent starrte ihn eine Zeit lang an bis er seinen Blick wieder abwand. Alex lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter. Dieser Mann hatte die selben Augen wie Alex. Kalt , aber im Gegensatz zu Alex, war in den Augen des Agents ein Funken Hoffnung. Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung Innenstadt. Er machte kein Geräusch, weder mit seinen Schuhen oder Händen. Als er in seinem Apartment angekommen war, holte er sein Handy aus der Hosentaschen. Er wählte die Nummer die ihm am bekanntesten war, und trotzdem hasste er sie am meisten.

„Ja?" kam es aus dem Telefon.

„ Auftrag erledigt."

„Gut gemacht." damit legte Mrs. Jones auf. In drei Tagen würde er wieder in England sein.

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs stand immer noch am Fenster. Der Junge der am Ende der Straße gestanden hatte und sie beobachtet hat, war nun verschwunden. Das was ihn stutzig machte, war seine Haltung. Fasst schon, als ob er erwartet, das jemand ihn angreifen würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur geirrt. Eine halbe Stunde später wurde der Tatort versiegelt und sie verließen das Grundstück.

Gibbs trat aus dem Aufzug und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was habt ihr?" fragte er seine Agents, die allesamt am Computer am arbeiten waren.

„Also Boss, diese Tante von der er geerbt hat, existiert nicht. Er wurde schon mehrmals verwarnt, weil er unerlaubt Waffen besessen hat. Auf seinem Computer haben wir verschiedene Namen von Kriminellen aus England gefunden. Es scheint so als ob er mit ihnen in Verbindung stand." fing Tony an.

„Zwei Stunden vor seinem Tod hat er mit einem Jason G. telefoniert. Wir haben versucht ihn zu finden. Aber ohne Erfolg. Der Typ existiert nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Deckname. Wir wissen nicht wer er ist, und es wird auch nicht möglich sein es herauszufinden weil wir kein Foto haben." beendetet Ziva.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Gibbs in Richtung Aufzug, offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Spur im Moment. In der Autopsie, war Ducky gerade dabei die Leiche zuzunähen.

„Oh Hallo, Jethro!" Sein Blick senkte sich wieder, als er erkannte wer vor ihm stand. „Meine Theorie von heute Mittag hat sich bestätigt. Ein Schuss, der tödlich war.  
Die Umstände dieses Falles erinnert mich an einen Vorfall in Peru, ich war noch sehr jung und unerfahren..." Als Ducky wieder zu Gibbs aufblickte war dieser schon verschwunden.

Gibbs war nun bei Abby. Er hielt einen ihrer Lieblingsdrinks in der Hand als er die Tür aufmachte.

„Was hast du für mich Abs?"

„Gibbs!" Abby wirbelt ihm entgegen. Gibbs gab ihr den Caf-Pow, und sie drehte sich zurück an ihren Computer.

„Also das ist total seltsam, die Kugel die mir Ducky gegeben hat stammte aus einer Handfeuerwaffe, ziemlich kleines Kaliber. Die Kugel ist zu deformiert um noch feststellen zu können von welcher Waffe es war. Was irgendwie seltsam ist, weil es andere Kugeln gab die man noch erkennen konnte, aber ich denke es kommt auf die dicke des Schädelknochens an. Aber wie dick ist den ein Schädelknochen überhaupt ...?"

„Abby."

„Oh ...ja richtig. Ich kann dir jetzt nur sagen das der Schuss aus einer kleinkalibrigen Waffe stammte, tut mir Leid." Abby tippte weiter an ihrem Computer herum.

**ALEX POV:**

Alex stand vor dem NCIS Gebäude und schaute in die Fenster. Was er jetzt machen würde, ist nur für die Sicherheit der Agents. Er hatte sich einen Plan überlegt. Alex wollte es ganz einfach machen, aber gleichzeitig so schwer wie möglich. Hinter ihm fuhren verschiedene Autos vorbei, Leute gingen vorüber. Keiner bemerkte Alex. Dafür war er zu gut trainiert.

_Vorher: _

_Alex saß in seinem Apartment und schaute aus dem Fenster heraus. Einfach mal nichts zu tun und nachzudenken hat er seit dem Tod von Jack schon öfters gemacht. Unverständlich für einen Teenager, aber das war er schon lange nicht mehr. Das was er gesehen, miterlebt und getan hat, hat ihn in kürzester Zeit erwachsen werden lassen. Umso erschrockener war er, als er sein Handy klingeln hörte. Er sprang auf, ging in Kampfstellung und blickte sich um. Er entspannte sich wieder als er merkte das es nur sein Handy war. _

„_Hallo?" _

„_Alex," die Stimme von Mrs. Jones klang angespannt. _

„_Es gab einige Komplikationen mit anderen Mitgliedern der Terroristengruppe ‚A.I.D.E.N.'. Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg nach D.C." _

_Scheinbar waren das seine neuen Arbeitgeber, dachte Alex. _

„_Sie sind ziemlich sauer das McLorn tot ist. Du musst vorsichtig sein, sie haben schon mehrere Leute auf dem Gewissen. Bereits zwei unserer Agenten haben wir durch sie verloren. Der NCIS muss davon wissen, sie können uns als einzigste bei diesem Fall helfen. Bevor du es ihnen aber erzählst, will ich wissen wie gut sie sind. Du musst sie testen."_

„_Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"_

„_Das überlasse ich ganz dir."_

_Nagut, dachte Alex, wenn er sie schon testen musste, würde er ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen._

„_In Ordnung." Mit einem seufzen legte er auf bevor Mrs. Jones es konnte. Er nahm seine Jacke vom Bett, und machte sich auf den Weg._

Er betrat das Gebäude unauffällig. Wieder bemerkte keiner Alex. Wenn er nicht gesehen werden will, dann wird ihn auch niemand sehen. Im dritten Stockwerk sah er viele Leute an Schreibtischen arbeiten. Er ging zu den Leuten die er auch schon heute morgen beobachtet hatte. An dem hintersten Schreibtisch saß der Mann der am Fenster gestanden hatte. Alex stellte sich vor ihn. Dieser blickt daraufhin fragend auf.

„Ich hab McLorn erschossen. Getroffen, hab ich genau hier hin..." Alex Zeigefinger ruhte in der Mitte seiner Stirn.

**NCIS POV:**

Vor Gibbs stand ein Mann, vielleicht 19 oder 20 Jahre alt. Was ihn aber am meisten schockierte , war was er sagte.

„Ich habe McLorn getötet." Aus Reflex heraus zog er seine Waffe, als der junge Mann eine Waffe hinter seinem Rücken hervor holte.

„Hier ist die Tatwaffe." Er zielt mit dem Lauf in seine Richtung, so das niemand verletzt werden konnte.

Ein schiefes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Tony und Ziva die die ganze Situation beobachtet hatten, starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Ich heiß übrigens Alex." sagte dieser als er Tonys und Zivas Gesichtsausdrücke sah.

Gibbs stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, packte ihn grob am Arm und führte ihn in den Verhörraum.

Normalerweise würde er zuerst Fragen stellen, aber die Beweise die ‚Alex' vorgezeigt hatte waren eindeutig. Aber wieso stellte er sich freiwillig? Hätte er es nicht getan, wären sie wahrscheinlich nie auf seine Spur gekommen. Mit diesen Gedanken führte er ihn einen langen, grauen Korridor entlang.

Ziva war neugierig, sie folgte ihnen und ging in den Spiegelraum nebenan. Alex saß an dem Tisch und hatte seine Hände auf dem Schoss liegen. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm in die Augen, sodas er sie wegstreichen musste. Seine braunen Augen waren kalt und blickten sich immer wieder um. Er war vielleicht 1,80 groß, und hatte Muskeln, nicht zu viele aber immer noch genug. Auch versuchte er mit den Ärmeln seiner Jacke seine Hände zu verbergen. Gibbs saß ihm gegenüber und sagte kein Wort. Mehr als 3 Minuten ging der ‚Starrwettbewerb' schon und keiner schaute weg, oder gab auf.

"Wie heißt du?" Gibbs erste Frage.

„Alex Rider. Da wir gerade schon dabei sind, mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?" Alex schaute fragend zu ihm hin. Gibbs kritzelte etwas auf sein Blatt Papier, das vor ihm lag, bevor er antwortete:

„Mein Name ist Agent Gibbs."

„Aha." kam die geistreiche Antwort.

„Wieso hast du McLorn getötet?"

„Es war mein Auftrag." Alex's Stimme war ausdruckslos.

„Für wen arbeitest du?"

„...das darf jetzt noch nicht sagen."

„Wie heißt diese Gruppe oder Organisation für die du arbeitest?" Gibbs starrte Alex immer noch an.

„Keine Sorge, das was ich getan hab ist legal." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Alex's Gesicht, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte. Diese waren immer noch unverändert.

Gibbs war verwirrt. Wie konnte der Mann vor ihm glauben, das morden legal war? Entweder er spielte ein Spiel oder war verrückt. „Wieso glaubst du das, das was du getan hast in irgendeiner weise legal sein könnte? Du könntest dir selbst helfen indem du uns so viele Informationen wie möglich gibst! Also: Wie ist der Namen der Organisation!" Gibbs sah genervt aus.

„Das kann ich sagen, aber dann müsste ich sie umbringen." Er meinte es komplett ernst.

„Sie können ja meine Akte anfordern, vielleicht erhalten sie dort mehr Informationen." fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Gibbs war genervt. Aus Alex konnte man keine Informationen herausbekommen. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als das zu tun was er sagt, nämlich sich die Akten anschauen. Er stand auf ging durch die Tür und knallte diese ordentlich zu.

Ziva sah sich den Jungen genauer an. Sie hatte im Mossad gelernt, niemals ihre Feinde zu unterschätzen. Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen aber ein ‚Bauchgefühl' sagte ihr das er gefährlich war, sehr gefährlich. Und meistens hatte ihr ‚Bauchgefühl' recht.

**ALEX POV:**

Als der Agent Gibbs frustriert das Zimmer verließ musste Alex Grinsen. Wenn er schon mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten musste, wollte er wenigstens seinen verdammten Spaß dabei haben. Es bestand aber auch die Gefahr das, das nach hinten los gehen würde, aber das war ihm im Moment egal.

Er sah sich im Verhörraum um. Die Wände waren grau, genau wie die beiden Stühle und der Tisch. Normalerweise fühlt man sich in so einem Raum unwohl, aber das tat Alex nicht. Er fand es sogar ganz angenehm. Das lag auch größtenteils daran, das die meisten Verhörräume die er kannte nicht nur zum ‚Verhören' benutzt wurden. Bei diesem Gedanken verzog er das Gesicht.

Er wusste das hinter dem Spiegel mindestens eine Person stand. Er hatte vorher gesehen, wie die Frau die am Schreibtisch links neben Gibbs saß ihnen gefolgt war. Sie war ganz klar beim Mossad gewesen. Alex konnte es ihr ansehen und dem versteckten Messer das sie bei sich trug. Ihre Bewegungen erinnerten ihn an eine Person, ihm wollte aber der Name nicht einfallen.

Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen seine letzten Missionen ab. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar wer er und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.


	3. Ungeheure Wahrheiten

**Also, erstmal ein gaaaaaaanz großes DANKE an all die Reviews geschrieben haben, die meine Story unter Favouriten gespeichert haben und die, die meine Story unter Alerts getan haben, macht weiter so! :D  
Ouh, da fällt mir ein:  
****MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS ****NICHT****.**

**So weiter mit der Story:**

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs lief zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort fand er nur McGee. Er spielte ein Computerspiel mit Elfen und Zauber-Dingern. Genervt blickte er auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach 13 Uhr, was bedeutete das sie eigentlich Mittagspause hatten. Pause machen konnte er jetzt auf keinen Fall. Er hatte den Mörder schon so gut wie im Gefängnis. Er holte das Blatt Papier hervor auf dem er sich während des Verhörs Notizen gemacht hatte.

„McGee. Ich will das du mir alle, und ich meine ALLE Informationen über Alex Rider beschaffst. Ich will wissen woher er kommt, wo er war und wohin er gehen wird." Gibbs knallte das Stück Papier so heftig auf den Tisch das McGee erschrocken zurückwisch.

„Aber Boss! Es ist erst kurz nach eins..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Gibbs starrte ihn böse an.

„Wird erledigt!" sagte er schnell bevor ein genervter Gibbs ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen konnte. Gibbs lief weiter und verschwand im Aufzug.

Mit einem Seufzer beendete McGee das Spiel das er in seiner Mittagspause eigentlich spielen wollte. So viel zu seiner Mittagspaus. Wäre er doch bloß mit Tony und Ziva mitgegangen.  
Er öffnete ein neues Fenster. McGee gab dort in das Suchfeld den Namen ein und wartete. Nach nicht mal mehr 5 Minuten hatte er ihn gefunden: Alex Rider. Doch als er auf das Ergebnis klickte, kam ein neues Fenster was besagte das er nicht die nötige Sicherheitsfreigabe hätte. McGee runzelte die Stirn. Nach ein paar weiteren Klicks wusste er zumindest das er eine Level 17/20 Freigabe brauchte, was ihn stutzig machte. Jeder Agent, der hier in diesem Gebäude arbeitete hatte nur eine Level 7 Freigabe, und das reichte auch immer aus. Was könnte so besonders an ihm sein, das man seine Akte nicht sehen durfte. McGee wurde neugierig. Er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden, selbst wenn er sich dafür in das System ‚hacken' musste.

Es wäre schlimmer Gibbs keine Ergebnisse vorzulegen als ins Gefängnis zu gehen. McGee setzte sich gemütlich hin, streckte sich und ließ seine Finger knacksen. Er wendete sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu und versank in seiner eigenen Welt, aus Zahlen, Buchstaben und Elektronik.

Gibbs kam exakt eine halbe Stunde später wieder. Natürlich mit einem Kaffee in der Hand. Kaffee war für Gibbs lebensnotwendig.  
Ziva und DiNozzo waren bereits an ihren Schreibtischen am arbeiten. Als Gibbs sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte kam McGee herüber und wartete unbehaglich.

„Was?" Gibbs sah fragend zu McGee.

„Ich hab versucht an die Akte heranzukommen, sie war besser geschützt als das weiße Haus. Ich hab mich daraufhin ins System gehackt. Mit gefällt aber nicht was ich gefunden hab."

**ALEX POV:**

Alex saß noch eine Weile einfach noch herum, bis ihn das vibrieren seines Telefons aufstehen lies. Er nahm sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und entsperrte es. Alex hatte ein SMS von Smithers bekommen, dort standen drei einfache Sätze:

_NCIS hat deine Akte gehackt.  
Hab sie durchgelassen.  
Sei vorsichtig.  
LG Smithers_

Alex musste lächeln, er mochte Smithers immer noch am meisten, nach Ben. Leute die in der ‚Bank' arbeiteten waren meistens nicht freundlich, ganz besonders zwei bestimmte Personen. Er steckte sein Handy weg und lief zur Tür. Da sie jetzt wahrscheinlich wussten das er vom MI6 war, konnte er endlich hier heraus. Natürlich war die Tür abgeschlossen. Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum bis er eine Büroklammer gefunden hatte. Seit einigen Missionen hatte er immer eine dabei. Er bog sie auseinander, sodas aus ihr ein langer dünner Draht wurde. Alex steckte den Draht in das Schloss.

Er kümmerte sich noch nicht einmal darum das hinter ihm eine Kamera auf ihn gerichtet war. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klick. Bevor er hinaustrat schaute er sich in beide Richtungen um. Gut, dachte er, niemand zu sehen. Mit leisen Schritten lief er den Korridor zurück den sie lang gegangen waren. Er begegnet niemanden. Was er aber sehr seltsam fand, war das er beim verlassen des Verhörraums keinen Alarm ausgelöst hatte. Die Leute dachten, sie könnten Verbrecher mit einer abgeschlossenen Tür von der Flucht abhalten. Als er wieder bei den Schreibtischen ankam, sah er Gibbs und sein Team vor dem Bildschirm stehen. Sie waren also dabei seine Akte zu lesen. Leise schlich er sich von hinten an.

**NCIS POV:**

McGee drehte sich McGee um, drückte auf seine Fernbedienung und auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Datei, mit dem Kennzeichen ‚Top Secret' darauf. Mit einem Klick, öffnete sich ein neues fenster. Man sah das Bild von Alex Rider. Darunter konnte man weitere Informationen finden:

Name: Alex Rider

Geburtsdatum: 17. Februar 199*

Land: England

Familie: John Rider (Vater, 4. Mai 1997 verstorben)  
Helen Rider (Mutter, 4. Mai 1997 verstorben)  
Ash (Pate, 25. Juni 2010 verstorben)  
Jack. Starbright (Vormund, 16. Juli 2011 verstorben)

Momentaner Vormund: MI6

Missionen: Stormbreaker [100 Prozent]  
Gemini Project [100 Prozent]  
Skeleton-Key [100 Prozent]  
Eagle Strike [100 Prozent]  
Scorpia [100 Prozent]  
Ark Angel [100 Prozent]  
Snakehead [100 Prozent]  
Crocodile Tears [100 Prozent]  
Scorpia Rising [100 Prozent]

Erfolgsrate: 100 Prozent

Medizinische Akten: nicht verfügbar

Behörden: FBI, SIS, ASIS, CIA

Fähigkeiten: Erfahrungen mit Schusswaffen, Karate, hat Überlebenstraining in der SAS absolviert (K-Unit), Fallschirmspringen, Tauchen, Ski-Fahren, Auto fahren, Helikopter fliegen,...  
(Für genauere Angaben, bitte die Missions-Akten aufrufen. Freigabe 20/20)

Sprachen: Deutsch, Spanisch, Französisch, Russisch, Japanisch

Status: in einer Mission

Gibbs musste sich die Akte zweimal durchlesen bevor er verstand was dort aufgeführt war. Er hatte einen MI6-Agenten in seinem Verhörraum sitzen.  
Ziva, Toni und McGee ging es genauso. Nicht nur das er ein Agent war, er war auch noch ein verdammt Guter!

Das erste mal nach langer Zeit war er ratlos, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Diesen Frage wurde ihm abgenommen, als eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen sprach. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva und McGee fuhren erschrocken umher. Ihre Hände lagen bereits auf ihren Waffen.

„Sachte." begrüßte er sie. „Wie ich sehe hatte Smithers recht. Ihr habt euch in meine Akte gehackt."

Schweigen machte sich breit.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier hin gekommen. Ich bin sicher das die Tür geschlossen war, als ich ging." warf Gibbs ein, der sich als erstes aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte.

„Naja, euer Türschloss ist nicht mehr das neuste, oder?" Mit einem unschuldigem Grinsen blickte er sie alle an.

In der Hektik, hatten sie ganz vergessen, ihn seine Sachen abzunehmen. Wie dumm von ihnen.

„Bist du wirklich ein MI6-Agent?" fragte Tony. Er hätte fast einen Schlag von Ziva kassiert, hätte er nicht schnell einen Schritt nach rechts gemacht.

„Yep. Da ihr jetzt wisst wer ich bin und für wen ich arbeite, können wir nun zum eigentlichen Thema kommen. Ich wurde vom MI6 hierher geschickt um den Waffenschmuggler McLorn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Was aber nicht klar war, war das er bereits einen neuen ‚Arbeitgeber' gefunden hatte. Die Leute von dieser Organisation sind jetzt hinter mir und dem NCIS her und wollen Blut sehen." erklärte Alex.

Mit einem Seitenblick fügt er hinzu: „Ich würde vorschlagen das wir uns alle im Video-Konferenz-Raum weiter unterhalten."

Da sie alle neugierig waren, was er zu sagen hatte, liefen Ziva und McGee zu Abby und Ducky. DiNozzo ging den Direktor holen. Alex und Gibbs machten sich auf den Weg zum VKR*.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren alle eingetroffen. Der Direktor wurde auf dem Weg zum VKR von DiNozzo über Alex aufgeklärt. Er schien nicht ganz so glücklich ein MI6 Agenten bei sich zu haben.

„Nun da alle hier sind, kann ich mit meiner Geschichte anfangen." erklärte Alex. Sofort war der komplette Raum still.

Alle anderen Mitarbeiter wurden vorher von Direktor Leon hinausgeschickt.

„Also. McLorn war ein Waffenschmuggler zwischen Amerika und England. Er hatte für verschieden Terroristengruppen gearbeitet. Zuletzt für SCORPIA."

„Warte. Woher weißt du von SCORPIA?" fragte Leon. „Das ist ‚TOP SECRET', selbst ich habe keinen Zugang zu den Akten!"

„Das ist so, weil ich derjenige war der diese Organisation ausgelöscht hat." antwortet Alex knapp.

„Was ist eigentlich SCORPIA?" wollte Abby wissen.

„SCORPIA ist eine Terroristengruppe, die auf der ganzen Welt vertreten war. Sie haben auch mehrere kleiner Terroristengruppen geleiten. Sie haben Bomben gelegt, Leute umgebracht und das im großen Stil. Müsste ich jetzt alles aufzählen wäre ich noch bis morgen beschäftigt. Sie war die größte und gefährlichste Organisation die jemals existiert hat." Alex Stimme nahm einen seltsamen Klang an als er ihnen von SCORPIA erzählte.

„Zurück zu McLorn. Seine neuen Arbeitgeber waren eine Terroristengruppe namens A.I.D.E.N. Sie ist aus den Resten von Scorpia entstanden. Nach dem ich ihn umgebracht hatte, erfuhren sie davon. Und weil leider jede Terroristengruppe mich hasst, sie sind sie auf dem Weg nach D.C. Und wenn wir das nicht verhindern können, wird es ein schreckliches Blutbad geben. Schlimmer als der 11. September. Und darum brauche ich eure Hilfe." beendete er.

„Wie können wir dir trauen? Wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob

das stimmt was du uns erzählst." sagte Ziva leise.

Ein kurzen Augenblick schien es so, als ob sie keine Antwort bekommen würden, doch dann öffnete Alex seinen Mund.

„Das sollt ihr auch nicht und das braucht ihr auch nicht. Es geht ganz allein um den Auftrag."

Alle Anwesenden außer Alex wunderten sich, was dieser Junge erlebt haben könnte, das ihn sowas sagen lässt.

*VKR = **V**ideo-**K**onferenz-**R**aum

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann genau Jack, Ash und so gestorben sind. Also hab ich mir die Daten ausgedacht. :D

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten. :))

Also nicht vergessen, Reviews zuschreiben! :)


	4. Kampf im Blutrausch

**Hey! :D Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert als sonst ;)**

**Disclaimer: ****MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**ALEX POV:**

Er hatte ihnen alles erzählt was er wusste. Und das änderte nichts daran das sie fragten ob sie ihm trauen könnten. Bei dieser Frage zuckte er zusammen. Alex wusste aus Erfahrung das es besser war, keinem zu vertrauen. Es war auch besser für sie, wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauten, besser für ihr Leben.  
Eigentlich ziemlich traurig dachte Alex.

Nach seinem letzten Satz fiel der Raum in eine unangenehme Stille, bis der Pathologe dachte es wäre schön das ‚Frag-Alex-Spiel' zu spielen.

Der Schuss den McLorn getötet hat. Woher hast du solche Fähigkeiten? Du kannst mich übrigens Ducky nennen, das tun alle. Die junge Dame neben mir heißt Abby und das dort drüben," er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Direktor, dann auf Ziva und zum Schluss auf DiNozzo, „ist Direktor Leon, Ziva und Tony."

Alex hatte definitiv keine Lust, ihnen seine Verbindung mit SCORPIA zu erklären antwortete knapp:

„Training."

Er konnte an den Gesichtern ablesen, das sie mehr darüber wissen wollten. Bevor sie jedoch danach fragen konnten mischte sich Gibbs ein.

„In der Akte war dein Geburtsjahr nicht vorhanden. Warum sollten sie so etwas wichtiges weglassen? Also, wie alt bist du?"

Alex wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Würde er die Wahrheit sagen, würden sie ihn immer noch wie ein Kind behandeln, obwohl er jemanden umgebracht hatte. Also entschied er sich, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und zu lügen.

„19."

„..."

Das glaube ich kaum. Deine Stimme ist zu hoch und deine Knochen sind noch nicht komplett ausgewachsen. Ich denke nicht das du älter als 18 sein kannst." meldetet sich Ducky zu Wort.

Alex runzelt die Stirn. Wie schnell seine Lüge aufgeflogen war, dachte er. Ducky war gut in psychologischen Dingen und schaute genau hin. Er wäre ein guter Spion geworden.

„Hör auf uns anzulügen, damit hilfst du dir nicht. Sag uns die Wahrheit. Sie kann schon nicht so schlimm sein, oder?" versuchte Abby zu scherzen.

Alex dachte über die möglichen Reaktionen nach, bevor er mit einem seufzen antwortete:

„Ich bin 16."

Er hätte fast gelacht als er ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sah. Die Betonung lag auf fast. Unter anderen Umständen bestimmt.

Tony, McGee und Ziva sahen einfach nur geschockt aus. Ducky hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck der eindeutig eins wiederspiegelte. Mitleid. Gibbs war einfach nur sauer. Direktor Leons Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Er hatte bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn Alex an Blunt, nur stiller. Abby war diejenige, die ihn am meisten überraschte. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. Bei der plötzlichen Nähe zuckte er zurück, was Ducky nicht entgangen war.

Scheiße, dachte er. Für was er ein Spion, wenn er seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden lies Abby ihn wieder los und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Alex war genervt, sie konnten ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam mal an die Arbeit gehen? Wir haben immerhin noch einige Terroristen zu töten."

Gibbs schaute ihn skeptisch an bevor er aufstand und alle aus dem VKR scheuchte. Ducky und Abby verschwanden im Aufzug und der Direktor in seinem Büro. Alex lief Gibbs und den anderen hinterher. Als sie sich jeweils an ihre Schreibtische gesetzt hatten, stand er unschlüssig in der Mitte.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, mit anderen Personen zusammenzuarbeiten, aber was blieb ihm übrig? Er brauchte ihre Hilfe.

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs war sauer, nicht auf Alex, aber auf die Leute für die er arbeitete. Wie konnten sie einen Teenager, solch einen Job machen lassen?

Als sie bereits alle an ihren Tischen saßen konnte sich Gibbs erst wieder beruhigen. Alex hatte recht, die Terroristen hatten oberste Priorität.

McGee, ich will das du alle Passagier-Listen überprüfst, von Flügen die aus England kamen oder dort einen Zwischenstop gemacht haben.  
Tony, du redest mit McLorn's Boss, ich will wissen ob er diesen Jason kennt.  
Ziva, du passt auf Alex auf."

Ohne den bösen Blick von Alex zu bemerken stand Gibbs auf und verschwand wiedermal im Aufzug.

Nach kurzer Zeit war DiNozzo auch verschwunden und McGee war heftig an seinem Computer am tippen. Ziva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte den Jungen vor ihr an. Nach fast einer ganzen Minute des Überlegens hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Willst du mit mir trainieren gehen? Im NCIS-Gebäude haben wir sogar einen extra Raum dafür." Sie sah ihn fragend an. Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber.

Sie liefen gemeinsam zum Fahrstuhl, und warteten das er kam.

„Hast du schon mal gekämpft?"

Er schaute sie mit dem Was-denn-das-für-eine-dämliche-Frage-Blick an.

"Ja. Muss ich wohl, oder?"

Ziva erkannte das ihre Frage blöd gewesen war. Natürlich musste er kämpfen können. Er war immerhin ein MI6-Agent! Sie ärgerte sich über ihre eigene Dummheit.

Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnete sich mit einem ‚Bing'. Sie gingen hinein und Ziva drückte den Knopf mit der Nummer 2.

Als sie den Raum betraten, konnte sie sehen das nur zwei weitere Agents dort waren. Sie standen bei den aufgestapelten Hanteln. In der Mitte des Raumes lagen ein paar Matten. Drumherum standen die verschiedensten Sportgeräte und von jedem hatte man den besten Blick auf die Mitte. Wenn man auf den Matten stand fühlte man sich wie auf einer Bühne. Sie zogen sich um und traten in die Mitte.

Die beiden Agents im Hintergrund hatten mit ihrer Tätigkeit aufgehörte und schauten sie neugierig an. Wer erwartete einen Kampf zwischen einer ehemaligen Mossad-Spionin und einem Schuljungen? Diese Frage wiederrum führte zu der Fragen, was er hier eigentlich tat.

**ALEX POV:**

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber, gingen in Kampfstellung und warteten auf den der den ersten Schritt tat. Alex hatte aus früheren Kämpfen gelernt, erst seinen Gegner angreifen zu lassen, so konnte er ihren Kampfstil observieren.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Sie war außerordentlich stark und präzise, aber ihr fehlt es an Geschwindigkeit. Er konterte ihre Schläge in dem er sie blockte oder im letzten Moment auswich. Damit würde er nicht gewinnen. Er trat einen Schritt vor. Ziva musste zurückweichen. In diesem kurzen Moment, sah er seine Chance. Unerbittlich griff er an. Er lies ihr nicht einmal die Zeit sich von seinen Schlägen zu erholen. Er drängte sie immer weiter zurück, bis sie zum Ende der Matte gekommen war. Er entschied das es genug war und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Alex war kaum außer Atem, ganz im Gegenteil Ziva. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf die Knie gestützt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die beiden Agents von vorhin sehen. Die beiden starrten sie offenen Mündern an. Er lächelte, kein fröhliches lächeln, sondern eins das zeigte das er ganz klar überlegen war.

„Wollen wir ernst machen?" fragte er Ziva. Sie hatte sich wider eingekriegt, und schaute auf die beiden Menschen im Hintergrund.

„Nagut, aber ich werde mich zurückhalten. Ich will dich nicht aus versehen umbringen." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Er sah in ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Ungewissheit, als sie sein Lächeln sah.

Alex schüttelte seinen Kopf, so das seine Haare leicht hin und her wippten. Das Lächeln verschwand und man konnte für eine Millisekunde einen Hauch von Trauer in seinen Augen wahrnehmen.

„Ich denke, es ist eher genau andersrum." Damit drehte er sich um und lief wieder zur Mitte der Matten. Ziva folgte ihm.

Ziva stellte sich wieder in ihre ursprünglich Kampfhaltung. Nur Alex änderte seine etwas. Vorher hatte er ‚Normal' gekämpft. Jetzt benutzte er den ‚Scorpia-Style'. Seine Bewegungen waren dadurch sachter, schneller und tödlicher. Er sagte immer wieder zu sich selbst ‚NICHT töten. NICHT töten.' Er wollte natürlich nicht das Ziva starb, das wäre dann nicht so gut ausgegangen.

Und dann begann der Kampf.

**NCIS POV:**

Für Außenstehende sah es aus, als ob die beiden ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod austragen würden. Die Bewegungen waren so schnell, das man sie nur verschwommen sehen konnte. Die Bewegungen des Jungen sahen aus als ober in einem immensen Blutrausch wäre. Es war einfach total gruselig. Den beiden Agents liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Die beiden wollten ganz gewiss nicht in Zivas Haut stecken.

Ziva hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit zu denken oder geschweige denn zu atmen. Außer die Schläge abzuwehren konnte sie nichts tun. Es war als ob ein anderer Mensch vor ihr stehen würde. Nur das dieser ziemlich blutige Absichten hatte. All die Schläge die sie abwenden konnte, waren so gezielt einen Menschen bewusstlos zu schlagen. Ein Fehler und sie wäre tot, oder zumindest für eine ganze Weile bewusstlos. Die Angriffe wurden immer schneller und stärker und immer präziser. Es war schrecklich, Angst machte sich in ihr breit.  
Sie hatte Angst um ihr Leben.

Es war schon fast so als ob er auch auf Mentaler Ebene mit ihr Kämpfen würde. Sie einzuschüchtern und zu verängstigen, damit sie einen Fehler machte.

Und das passierte auch. Sie konnte seine Hand die in Richtung ihres Halses ging nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie war sich sicher das, das nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Ziva schloss ihre Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Aber es kam keiner. Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und erblickte Alex. Seine Hand war knapp einen Zentimeter von ihrer Halsschlagader entfernt. Alex nahm seine Hand herunter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie.

Verdammt, dachte sie, nichts war in Ordnung! Seit langer Zeit hatte sie das erste Mal wieder Angst vor ihrem Gegner. Todesangst. Sie sagte nichts und nickte nur. Erschöpft wie sie war.

Nach einigen Minuten Stille, hatte sich Ziva wieder eingekriegt. Sie richtete sich auf. Alex stand immer noch da. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.

„Ich denke wir sollte für heute aufhören." sagte sie, drehte sich um und verließ den Trainingsraum. Alex stand immer noch einige Sekunden da bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

Zurück blieben nur zwei NCIS-Agenten mit einer neu entdeckten Angst vor Schuljungen.

* * *

Meine erste Kampfszene! Hoffe sie ist nicht zu schlecht geworden. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung in solchen Sachen. Stellt euch am besten eine super-mega-geilen Kampf vor. Wie der aussehen soll überlass ich eurer Fantasie xD

Wir sehen uns bald wieder! :))

Und nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!


	5. Ein Hinweis

Hey! :D DANKE für all die Reviews! Macht weiter so! ;D

Disclaimer: **MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS ****NICHT****!**

So weiter mit der Story! :D

* * *

**NCIS POV:**

Nachdem Gibbs die Aufgaben verteilt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ducky. Er wollte wissen, wie Ducky den Jungen psychologisch einschätzte. Als er durch die Tür, zur Autopsie, trat, sah er Ducky mit Palmer reden.

Beide verstummten als sie Gibbs sahen. Palmer der einige Sekunden unschlüssig da stand, bemerkte die angespannte Stimmung.

„Ich geh...äh...mal die restlichen Proben zu Abby zu bringen." Er nahm einige Tüten die auf dem Seziertisch vor ihm lagen und eilte durch die Tür zum Aufzug.

Als die automatische Schiebetür sich geschlossen hatte fing Ducky an zu sprechen. Die beiden kannten sich schon seit Jahren, da brauchte es keine Worte um die Situation zu erklären. Besonders dann nicht wenn ein 16-jähriger MI6-Agent einen Patty Officer erschossen hatte.

„Ich bin kein Psychologe, Jethro. Ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt was ich sagen werde. Der Junge scheint traumatisiert zu sein. Irgendetwas muss in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen sein, sodas er sein Vertrauen zu erwachsenen verloren hat. Auch dieser gefühlslose Gesichtsausdruck, das sollte kein Kind haben. Ich bezweifele auch das man ihn überhaupt noch als Kind bezeichnen kann. Auch vorhin als er von Abby umarmt wurde ist er zurückgezuckt, als ob er körperlichen Kontakt vermeiden wollte. Im Moment kann ich nicht mehr dazu sagen. Ihr müsst versuchen ihm zu vermitteln das er euch trauen kann, vielleicht redet er dann auch mehr."

„Danke, Ducky. Sag bescheid wenn du etwas neues hast, ok?" damit drehte er sich um lief wieder durch die Tür, wo er auf Palmer traf der von seinem Besuch bei Abby zurückkam.

Oben angekommen sah er als erstes das Ziva und Alex fehlten. McGee war an seinem Computer immer noch am arbeiten und DiNozzo war auch noch nicht wieder da.

Gibbs setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte nichts zu tun. Also lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete er die Leute die vorbei gingen und die die am arbeiten waren. Das hatte er nie getan, denn sonst gab es immer etwas zu arbeiten. Aber was war schon normal?

Naja, das tat er dann aber auch nur noch bis Ziva wiederkam, aber ohne Alex. Sie war blass und schien sich in irgendeinem Stadium von Schock zu befinden.

Sie lief gradewegs zu Gibbs Schreibtisch, etwas außer Atem, da sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Weg bis hierhin gerannt sein muss.

„Er ist ein Monster! Er hat mich einfach so besieget, es war total gruselig!" Als sie den etwas ungläubigen Blick von Gibbs bemerkte, der die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen hatte, fügte sie noch hinzu:

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, schau dir die Videoüberwachungskamera an!"

„Ich hab jetzt alles so eingestellt das wir wissen wer, wann und wo landet!" sagte plötzlich McGee.

Ziva die durch die Unterbrechung stehen geblieben war, schaute nun böse zu McGee, der das bemerkte.

"Was?"

Sie lief ohne zu antworten zum Hauptbildschirm und bearbeitete die Fernbedienung. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich ein Fenster mit einem Video vom Trainingsraum.

„Was ist das?" fragte McGee, der die vorherige Konversation zwischen Ziva und Gibbs nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Ziva drückte auf Play und die drei Personen die vor dem Bildschirm standen, schauten gespannt auf das Video.

_Zuerst sahen sie wie Ziva und Alex die Matten in der Mitte betraten._

„Du hast gegen ihn gekämpft?" McGee hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck den Ziva nicht deuten konnte.

„Ja, außerdem hat er mir gesagt er kann kämpfen. Jetzt guck weiter."

_Alex und Ziva kämpfen miteinander. Erst sah es so aus als ob Ziva gewinnen würde, doch dann ging Alex zu Angriff über und Ziva wurde bis zum Ende der Matten getrieben. Alex hörte auf und man konnte sehen das Ziva erschöpft war. Dann grinste Alex und sagte etwas zu Ziva. Er drehte sich danach wieder um und lief zu Mitte._

„Was hat er gesagt?" wollte Gibbs wissen. Der Kampf vorher war schon beeindruckend gewesen. Nicht jeder kann eine Ex-Mossad Agentin so leicht besiegen.

„Er hat mich gefragt ob wir ernst machen sollen." antwortete Ziva knapp.

Zwei Köpfe drehten sich ungläubig zu Ziva um.

„Er...WAS?"

„Schau einfach, du wirst es sehen."

_Sie stellten sich beide wieder in Kampfstellung. Wer genau hinschaut konnte die Veränderung in Alex Haltung bemerken. Und dann begann der zweite Kampf. Dieser war noch eindrucksvoller, schneller und gefährlicher als der erste. Man konnte richtig die Gefahr durch den Bildschirm fühlen. Der Kampf, oder besser das Gemetzel ging noch einige Minuten voran bis Ziva Alex Hand verfehlte. Doch bevor Alex Hand Zivas Hals berühren konnte, schien Alex aus irgendeiner Trance zu erwachen. Seine Augen weitenden sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und seine Hand blieb ein Zentimeter vor Zivas Hals stehen._

Geschockte Stille machte sich bereit. Keiner konnte etwas sagen, was halbwegs einen Sinn ergab.

**ALEX POV:**

Alex wusste nicht genau wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er stand immer noch in der Umkleide und war sich am anziehen. Ziva war schon längst weg. Alex hatte sie vorbeirennen hören. Ein halbes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, er hatte wahrscheinlich eine Ex-Mossad Agentin dazu gebracht vor ihm Angst zu haben. In gewisser Weise sollte man auch Angst vor ihm haben. Viele Leute in seiner Vergangenheit haben schon gesagt er sei gefährlich. Sein Lächeln fiel. Er war alleine in der Umkleide. Alex konnte seine Gefühlsmaske fallen lassen. Er war traurig. Seit Jacks Tod, hatte er kaum mit Leuten reden können, die ihn wirklich verstanden und über seine Missionen bescheid wusste. Der einzige noch lebende Mensch, der wirklich alles wusste war Ben. Mit einem seufzen entschied er sich, das er ihn heute nacht anrufen würde. Er band sich seine Schuhe zu und stand auf. Leise verlies er den Raum.

Als er wieder im dritten Stock angekommen war, sah er das Ziva, McGee und Gibbs vor dem Bildschirm starrten und aussahen als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätten. Als er näher kam, die Agents hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt, konnte er einen Blick auf das Video erhaschen das dort ablief. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust, das zu erklären.

Das wurde ihm aber erspart als DiNozzo durch die Aufzugstür trat.

„Hey Boss, ich hab gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Was willst du als erstes hören?" Als er bemerkte das er darauf keine Antwort bekam, fuhr er fort. Das Video war vergessen.

„Also die schlechte Nachricht zu erst. McLorn's Boss hatte ihn noch nie mit anderen Personen als seinen Mitarbeitern gesehen. Das lag auch wahrscheinlich daran das er keine sehr soziale Person war. Seine Mitarbeiter wussten auch nicht viel über ihn, sie sagten er wäre sehr zurückhaltend und still gewesen. So, jetzt die gute Nachricht, ich hab mir seinen Schreibtisch angeschaut. Er war ein ziemlicher Ordnungsfanatiker. Unter seinem Schreibtisch habe ich dann das hier gefunden."

DiNozzo zog aus seiner Jackentasche einen Plastikbeutel mit einem kleinen weißen Papier heraus. Alex ging zu DiNozzo und nahm ihm den Beutel aus der Hand.

„Hey!" protestierte er. Alex beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter.

Der Zettel war nicht größer als eine Visitenkarte. Darauf stand: P4-17 C. DiNozzo nahm ihm den Zettel wieder aus der Hand.

„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll.", sagte DiNozzo als er den Beutel mit dem Zettel weiterreichte.

Alex überlegte. Er hatte McLorn, bevor er ihn umgebracht hatte, eine Woche beobachtet, um sicher zu gehen das er nicht den falschen erwischt. Das was auf dem Zettel stand, kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er wusste nur nicht woher.

„Also das sieht aus wie der Name einer Waffe, vielleicht hat er damit markiert wo er sie versteckt hat?"

„Oder es war der Code für irgendein Schloss?" warf McGee ein, nachdem er Ziva gehört hatte.

Dann fiel es Alex wie Schuppen von den Augen, es war kein Name oder Waffe es war ein Ort! Und er wusste sogar wo das war! Er hatte McLorn schon mehrmals beobachtet wie er dorthin gefahren war.

„Ich weiß was es bedeutet." sagte Alex, er war sich nicht komplett sicher für was das C stand.

„Was?" wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Ich hab McLorn bevor ich ihn umgebracht habe beobachtet. Er ist mehrmals nachts weggefahren, und zwar zum Pier 4 und dort dann in eine Lagerhalle mit der Nummer 17. Ich weiß aber auch nicht was das C zu bedeuten hat."

„Dann nichts wie los!" sagte DiNozzo. Diesmal nahm Gibbs die Autoschlüssel, sowie Ziva. Sie würden mit zwei Autos fahren.

Irgendwie hatte Alex ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, als er zu Ziva ins Auto stieg. Die anderen waren alle bei Gibbs im Auto. Alex prüfte nach ob seine Waffe geladen war. Ziva warf dabei einen Seitenblick auf ihn. Er bemerkte es, aber entschied sich es zu ignorieren.

**NCIS POV:**

Die Straßen waren alle stark befahren. DiNozzo schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und würde bald verschwunden sein. Er seufzte.

„Noch mehr Überstunden!"

* * *

War leider nur ein Filler xD  
Aber keine Sorge, das nächste Chapter kommt schneller ;))

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir sehen uns wieder! :D


	6. Das graue Gebäude

Hey :D da bin ich wieder!

Danke an all die Reviews die ich bekommen habe! Macht weiter so! *hält einen Keks hin* xD

**Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS ****NICHT****!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**ALEX POV:**

Nach einer halben Stunde fahrt in der niemand ein Wort sprach, waren sie endlich bei der Lagerhalle angekommen. Es dämmerte bereits. Die Halle war ein graues Gebäude, an der Seitenwand war mit rotem Graffiti die Zahl 17 hingeschrieben worden. Die Umgebung lag ruhig dar, niemand war zu sehen. Man konnte leise die Motorgeräusche hören, als Autos auf der nahegelegenen Straße vorbeifuhren. Alles sah normal aus. Zu normal für Alex Geschmack.

Sie gingen zum Tor, der Lagerhalle. Alex war der erste. Er drückte die Klinke in der Erwartung das es abgeschlossen war, aber mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür. Alex zog ohne zögern, seine Waffe. DiNozzo wollte etwas sagen wurde aber von Gibbs daran gehindert als er Gibbs bösen Blick sah. Auch sie zogen ihre Waffen. Gibbs und DiNozzo gingen als erstes, Alex und Ziva folgten. McGee zum Schluss. Es war bereits so dunkel das sie erst einige Augenblicke stehen bleiben mussten, damit ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten.

Alex war sich sicher das er Stimmen hört, noch bevor die anderen es überhaupt bemerkt hatten, schaltete sich Alex sechster Sinn ein. Er schrie Gefahr! Alex handelte ohne zögern. In solchen Situationen konnte zögern Leben kosten. Lieber vorsichtiger sein und sich im schlimmsten Fall etwas brechen, anstatt ein Kugel in den Kopf geschossen zu bekommen.

„Achtung!" Er warf sich zur Seite und riss Ziva mit herunter. Ein Kugel zischte an seinem linken Ohr vorbei und schlug in die Wand hinter ihm ein. Die anderen konnten sich rechtzeitig hinter Kisten retten, die überall herumstanden.

Das Vibrieren seines Handys ließ ihn aufschrecken. ‚Verdammt!' dachte Alex ‚nicht jetzt!' Er nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche uns schaute auf den Display. Ben. Irgendwie ironisch, wie er wusste das er ihn anrufen wollte. Er nahm ab.

„Ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt Ben."

„_Alex, schön dich zu hören!."_

Weitere Kugeln schlugen in die Kiste, hinter der Ziva und er saßen. Einige schlugen in der Wand hinter ihnen ein. Putz rieselte herunter.

„Sind das Schüsse?" Bens Stimme war schockiert und gleichzeitig besorgt.

Alex gab einige Schüsse aus seiner Waffe ab. Zwei, der Männer gingen dadurch zu Boden. Er sah 5 andere bei einem Tisch stehen und mindestens noch einmal so viele hinter den verschiedenen Kisten.

„Ja was sonst? Verdammt!" Ein verirrte Kugel hatte seine Schulter gestreift. Sein ehemals grünes T-Shirt verfärbte sich langsam rot. Alex beachtete die Schmerzen nicht. Er hatte schon schlimmeres miterlebt. Viel Schlimmeres. Wie zum Beispiel seine Schusswunde. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

„_Alex? Alex? Alles in Ordnung?"_ Bens Stimme wurde fast schon hysterisch. Im Hintergrund konnte er auch noch die besorgte Stimme von Snake hören. War die komplette K-Unit anwesend?

„Ja, verdammt. Nur ein Streifschuss." Man konnte Ben durchs Telefon aufatmen hören, wenn auch nur leise.

Das Feuer stoppte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie keine Munition mehr und waren dabei nachzuladen. Das war seine Chance. Alex hatte ein Zeitfenster von weniger als 30 Sekunden, aber für das was er vorhatte war es genug. Er hatte selbst nicht mehr genug Munition, um hinter den Kisten zu bleiben und aus sicherer Distanz zu feuern. Er musste sie wohl oder übel auf einem anderen Weg erledigen. Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

Er schaute nach rechts zu Ziva. Sie hatte ihre Waffe immer noch auf die im Moment noch unsichtbaren Angreifer gerichtet. Ihr Blick verriet das sie sich in einer Mischung aus Rausch und Angst befand. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt.

Alex seufzte innerlich. Wie er sich immer in solche Situationen brachte war ihm nicht bewusst. Es war als ob er sie anziehen würde. Das seine purer Präsenz Chaos auslösen würde. ‚Oh, verdammt!' dachte er bitterlich. Sein Teufels-Glück.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück stellte er fest das er jetzt handeln musste sonst wäre es zu spät. Er sprintente geduckt von Kiste zu Kiste. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von den Männern entfernt war griff er an. Der Mann der ihm am nächsten stand hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Er hatte einfache Jeans an und ein blaues T-Shirt. Sein kurzen schwarzen Haare waren zurückgekämmt. Alex schlich sich an ihn ran, so wie er es bei SCORPIA gelernt hatte. Bevor der Mann ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte oder die anderen warnen konnte ging er zu Boden. Nicht Tod nur Ohnmächtig.

Alex wollte später wenigstens noch eine Person am Leben lassen um herauszufinden wer hinter der Sache steckte. Schnell schlich er sich wieder hinter eine der Kisten. Von denen gab es hier reichlich. Sie standen überall herum und bieteten genug Schutz.

Gut für sie, schlecht für die Angreifer.

Als ein weiterer Mann, diesmal mit blonden Haaren, seinen Kollegen zu Boden gehen gesehen hatte drehte sich um, im glauben einen Gegner zu finden. Aber dort stand niemand, die Waffe ruhte in seiner Hand. Dann richtete er seine Waffe in die Richtung aus der er jemanden von Alex vermutete. Er ging einige Schritte zurück. „Wer ist da?" Um sicher zu gehen, schoss er einige Male auf die Zwischenräume der Kisten.

Alex hatte sich inzwischen wieder hinter einer anderen Kiste versteckt und schlich leise weiter, zu seinem nächsten Gegner.

Weitere Schüsse fielen und er hörte wie weitere Körper auf den Boden aufschlugen. Das NCIS-Team hatte wieder angefangen zu schießen.

‚Gut' dachte Alex. 7 erledigt, fehlen nur noch 3. Diese standen in einem kleinen Halbkreis, mit dem Rücken zu einem Kistenstapel. Alex sah seine Chance und kletterte flink auf die Spitze. Er war nunmehr einen halben Meter über den Köpfen der Männer.

Und er sprang.

Er landete auf dem Mann in der Mitte. Man hörte ein ‚Krack' als das Genick eines Gegners brach. Kein angenehmes Geräusch. Die anderen beiden Männer konnte nicht mehr reagieren, Alex duckte sich und die Kugel die eigentlich für ihn war, traf glücklicherweise den Mann auf der anderen Seite von Alex. Mit einem leisen Schrei ging dieser zu Boden.

Jetzt war nur noch einer übrig und dieser hatte eine Waffe genau auf Alex gerichtet. Die beiden standen sich wortlos gegenüber. Weniger als zwei Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Wenn der Mann schießen würde, würde er nicht verfehlen. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Es schien als ob die komplette Welt in Stille gehüllt wäre.

Alex war schon öfters in tödlichen Situationen gelandet. Er hoffte, das sein Teufelsglück ihm diesmal auch helfen würde.

Der Finger des Mannes vor ihm schloss sich um den Abzug.

Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt wie er sterben würde. Ihm war klar das es nicht durch Altersschwäche passieren würde. Kein friedlichen Tod für Alex, das ist ihm schon klar geworden als er noch 14 war. Aber er wollte definitiv nicht in einer hässlichen, alten Lagerhalle irgendwo in D.C. sterben.

Doch es schien, das sein Teufelsglück ihm diesmal nicht helfen würde.

Alex schloss seine Augen.

Und dann wurde die Stille der Nacht durch einen einzigen Schuss gestört.

**NCIS POV:**

Als Gibbs den Jungen weglaufen sah, ahnte er schon schreckliches. Er wollte ihm schon nach laufen als, einige weitere Kugel neben der Kiste einschlugen. Es war sinnlos, er würde im Versuch ,das nächste sichere Versteck zu erreichen, mit Kugeln durchlöchert.

Die Situation schien zu eskalieren. Die Männer war immer noch in der Überzahl und wenn nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten ein Wunder geschehen würde, würden sie alle sterben. Aber das Wunder kam in Form von Alex. Er schlich sich von hinten an die Männer an und schalltete einen nach dem anderen aus. Gibbs und die anderen halfen ihm so gut es ging, aber sie hatten auch nicht mehr genug Munition. Sie würden nur noch nie nächsten 10 Minuten durchhalten können, bevor sie unbewaffnet da stehen würden. Links neben Gibbs saß Tony und forderte mit seinem Handy Verstärkung ein. Er hoffte das diese schnell eintreffen würden. Er war nicht der einzige der so dachte merkte er als er die anderen sah. Er blieb mit McGee und DiNozzo hinter den Kisten auf der anderen Seite der Tür und feuerte auf die noch stehen Feinde. Gibbs traf einen genau in der Brust.

Hätte Alex sie nicht vorher gewarnt, wären sie jetzt alle Tod.

Als das Feuer wieder stoppte, sah er das nur noch drei Männer standen und einen blonden Schatten auf dem Kistenberg hinter ihnen. Er wollte ‚Stop!' schreien, vor Alex standen drei vollbewaffnete Gegner. Selbst Gibbs hätte keine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Noch viel weniger Alex. Es war reiner Selbstmord!

„Was...?" fing DiNozzo an. Er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, da zwei der drei Männer in kürzester Zeit auf dem Boden lagen. Nur noch einer stand und dieser zielte genau auf Alex. Seine Waffe war auf sein Herz gerichtet.

Und dann lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Gibbs würde nicht zulassen das einer seiner Agents stirbt und noch viel weniger ein Kind.

Aber das Problem war, dass er und sein Team zu weit entfernt waren um noch rechtzeitig Alex zu erreichen.

„Nein!" sagte er nur, bevor er sich erhob und die schützende Deckung der Kiste verließ.

DiNozzo konnte nicht hinsehen, er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so ein mutiges Kind gesehen, dass gleichzeitig auch so selbstmörderisch war wie Alex.

McGees Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er saß erstarrt auf dem Boden und brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Nur ein einziger Gedanke in seinem Kopf schien Sinn zu ergeben. ‚Er darf nicht sterben!'

Ziva schaute Alex an. Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, er war bereit zu sterben. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Obwohl es so Grotesk war, hatte sie großen Respekt für Alex.

Sie zuckten alle zusammen als ein Knall sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Das war alles in weniger als einer Minute passiert.

Das vergessene Handy, das in einer roten Blutlache lag, übertrug das komplette Geschehen zu den Leuten auf der anderen Seite.

Doch zum Schluss muss ich euch warnen!  
Nichts ist so wie es scheint.

* * *

Das ist **KEIN** Ende!  
Außerdem wird Alex im nächsten Chapter unerwarteten Besuch bekommen ;))  
Ich glaub aber ich habs zu dramatisch gemacht xD

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben! :D

Wir sehen uns wieder!


	7. Helfender Feind

So da bin ich wieder!  
Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, weil ich so viel Arbeiten schreiben musste. T_T

**Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!**

Weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**K-Unit POV:**

Fox oder auch Ben, saß in seinem Apartment. Er wartete darauf das seine Freunde, sprich K-Unit ankommen würden. Sie wollten sich treffen und über die nächste Mission sprechen oder auch einfach nur über die letzte? Ben wusste es nicht mehr genau. Nervös warf er einen Blick auf das Handy das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er machte sich sorgen um Alex. Der Junge hatte die Angewohnheit, sich immer in Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Aber das mal zur Seite, Alex war wie ein Bruder für ihn.

Fox wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt als jemand an der Haustür klingelte.

‚Endlich!' dachte er als er sich vom Sofa. Er machte die Tür auf und ein hyperaktiver Eagle sprang ihm entgegen.

„Ben!" Eagle oder sollte ich besser sagen Steven hüpfte aufgeregt an Fox vorbei und lies sich auf Sofa fallen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er Snake an, der nur genervt den Kopf schüttelte.

Auf dem Weg zu Küche fragte Ben Snake was mit Steven passiert war.

„Snake, was zur Hölle ist mit Eagle los?"

„Eagle ist auf sehr mysteriöse weise an Energy-Drinks rangekommen. Ich versteh es selbst nicht, aber es müssen eine Menge gewesen sein."

Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinen Armen breit. Eagle mit Zucker? Da wollte er lieber eine Woche mit Wolf in den Urlaub fahren. Er wollte schon weiter fragen als Wolf oder James sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche gesetzt hatte und grummelig vor sich hinstarrte.

James hatte die exakt gegenteilige Stimmung wie Eagle. Fox seufzte innerlich, das würde noch ein schöner Abend werden.

Snake lief zum Kühlschrank und holte einige Bier-Flaschen heraus. Er stellte sie in die Mitte des Tisches und drehte sich um, um einen Flaschenöffner aus der Schublade herauszuholen.

Ben der inzwischen auch am Tisch saß, sah mit einem runzeln zu wie Snake sich perfekt in seiner Küche zurechtfand. Sie waren echt zu oft hier, dachte er und lächelte.

Eagle der bis dahin noch auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte kam nun auch endlich in die Küche und nahm gegenüber von Wolf platz.

„So..." begann er, „...was machen wir jetzt? Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen! Lasst uns Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen!" Eagles Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in das eines Kindes, das dachte es hätte die Lösung gegen den Weltuntergang gefunden. Kein schöner Anblick.

Ben konnte sehen wie Wolf sich zusammenriss, nicht Steven sofort mit einem gut gezielten Karateschlag zu töten.

Dann hatte Snake eine Idee.

„Hey Fox, lass uns doch Alex anrufen."

„Wer ist Alex?" wollte Wolf wissen.

„Ihr könnt euch doch an den Jungen, Cub, erinnern der mit uns knapp 2 Wochen trainiert hat, oder? Naja sein richtiger Name ist Alex." erklärte Ben.

„Und woher kennst du ihn? Wieso hasst du seine Telefon-Nummer?" fragte Eagle in einem Atemzug.

„Naja, ich darf euch nicht viel darüber erzählen aber ich habe ihn auf einer meiner Missionen getroffen." Als er die verständnislosen Gesichter sah fügte er noch hinzu, „Die in der ich angeschossen wurde."

Diesmal war es Wolf der die Stirn runzelte.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt das war die schwerste und die gefährlichste? Ich dachte das mit Point Blanc war einmalig! Was sagen seine Eltern überhaupt dazu?"

Snakes und Bens Gesichter verdüsterten sich. Eagle schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Dieser war immer noch in seinem Zuckerrausch gefangen.

Wolf fiel es aber auf.

„Was?"

„Seine Eltern sind Tod. Sie sind gestorben als er knapp ein Jahr alt war. Sein Onkel ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben und vor einem halben Jahr, seine Haushälterin, die ihn gleichzeitig adoptiert hatte." diesmal war es Snake der antwortete.

Stille schien den Raum beklemmend eng zu machen.

Sie alle dachten über die fiesen Dinge nach, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatten als er mit ihnen trainiert hatte.

„Dann lasst uns ihn mal anrufen. Ich hoffe er lebt noch!" sagte Snake und Ben stand auf und holte sein Handy.

Nach einem kurzen Moment hörte man wie das Handy abgenommen wurde.

„_Ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt Ben."_

„Alex, schön dich zu hören!." sagt Ben. Er hatte das Telefon auf Lautsprecher gestellt. Alle Mitglieder von K-Unit saßen nun um den Tisch herum und starrten das Handy an.

Auf einmal wurde die Stille durch Schüsse gestört. Snake schaute sich erst hektisch um bevor er bemerkte das die Schüsse aus dem Telefon kamen. Wolf starrte das Handy schockiert an.

„Sind das Schüsse?" fragte Ben besorgt. Auf Snakes Gesicht konnte man ebenfalls sehen das er sich sorgen um Alex machte.

„_Ja was sonst? Fliegende Knallfrösche? Wa-...verdammt!" _kam die Antwort.

„Alex? Alex? Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Ben. Snake murmelt irgendwas vor sich hin.

„_Ja, verdammt. Nur ein Streifschuss." _Ben atmete auf, also war Cub noch nicht Tod. Wolf saß immer noch da als ob er ein Geist gesehen hätte. Er starrte stur auf das Handy und sah einfach nur tödlich aus. Niemand wollte jetzt mit ihm reden. Selbst Eagle starrte mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf das Handy.

Man hörte noch einige Schüsse bevor alles still wurde. Nach etwa 10 Sekunden hörte man ein ‚klack'.

Das Telefon lag auf dem Boden.

Ein paar Minuten hörte man gar nichts mehr. Die Mitglieder von K-Unit saßen mit angehaltener Luft um den Tisch herum. Das Bier vergessen.

Nach einer Weile hörte man einen einzigen Schuss und eine weiblich Stimme neben dem Telefon flüsterte leise ‚Nein!'  
Ihre Stimme klang als ob sie gleich losheulen würde.

Und das wusste K-Unit in welche Richtung der Schuss ging.

Sie saßen mit blassen, schockierten Gesichtern dort und wussten, nein, konnten nicht mehr denken oder gar reden.

Doch dann sagte eine männliche Stimme:

„Das war aber knapp, Alex"

„Yassen...wieso?" Alex Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch die SAS-Männer. Cub war am Leben. Man hörte Schritte näher kommen und dann brach die Verbindung ab.

Der Raum war in Stille gehüllt, man konnte nur das piepen des Handys hören. Keiner bewegte sich oder sprach. Alle waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!" beschloss Eagle.

Und zum ersten Mal waren sie alle einer Meinung.

**ALEX POV:**

‚Der Schmerz fehlte. War er schon Tod? Nein, das kann nicht sein' dachte er' seine Schulter tat immer noch weh.'

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah auf die blutige Leiche vor ihm. Einige Blutspritzer zierten seine Kleidung ebenfalls. Er starrte die Leiche an bis eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte.

„Das war aber knapp, Alex."

Alex erstarrte. Er hatte gehofft diese Stimme nie wieder hören zu müssen. Er schloss für einen kleinen Augenblick die Augen um sich bereit zu machen bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Yassen...warum?" Vor ihm stand Yassen Gregovich. Ein großes Gewehr hing locker über seiner Schulter. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Es lies ihn noch gefährlicher aussehen.

„So leicht lasse ich dich nicht sterben. Du hasst noch einen langen Weg vor dir." Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Hintereingangs der Halle.

Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen. Sehr bald." Damit verschwand er im Schatten der Nacht.

Alex Beine konnten ihn nicht länger tragen. Er knickte ein und landete auf seinen Knien. Das ganze Blut um und auf ihm roch ekelig nach Eisen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie stark seine Schulter weh tat. Er hatte während des ganzen Kampfes nicht darauf geachtet. So wie es aussah hatte er ganz schön viel Blut verloren. Seine rechte Hand drückte gegen die Wunde damit nicht noch mehr Blut floss.

Er hörte wie sich Schritte näherten aber er war zu müde um aufzuschauen. Wenige Sekunden später war Ziva und Gibbs neben ihm.

„Alex! Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Ziva hysterisch.

„Ja ich bin Ok." Mit einem seufzen stellte er sich hin.

Gibbs schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Zeig mir deine Wunde." kommandierte er.

Alex aber hatte ganz andere Ziele. Wenn sie ihm seine Wunde zeigen würde, würden sie seine Schusswunde sehen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Selbst Ben wusste davon nichts.

„Nein, es ist nur ein Kratzer." sagte Alex. Das war eine mächtige Untertreibung. Er konnte froh sein das nichts gebrochen war.

Er versuchte seine Schulter ein wenig zu bewegen, es aber sein, da er vermeiden wollte auch noch bewusstlos zu werden.

Er spürte wie seine Arme und Beine immer schwerer wurden. Alex war sich sicher das er nicht länger durchhalten würde.

**NCIS POV:**

Ducky, Palmer und DiNozzo kamen um die Ecke der Kisten, hinter denen er saß. Sie waren mit der Verstärkung eingetroffen und waren auf das schlimmste gefasst.

Ducky blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte schockiert auf das Bild das sich bot.

Leichen lagen auf Blut getränktem Boden und in der Mitte saß Alex. Seine Augen waren glasig. Ducky wusste das er dabei war gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen. Erst dann bemerkte er das der Junge seine Schulter festhielt und das Blut herunter tropfte.

Er lief die verbleibenden Meter in Rekordgeschwindigkeit und blieb neben Gibbs stehen.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Ducky wissen.

Gibbs schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Eine lange Geschichte. Alex ist verletzt. Ich glaube er hat eine Kugel abbekommen."

„Wäre es dann nicht besser ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen?" fragte Ducky.

„Nein. Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus. Kannst du sie nicht rausholen?" fragte Alex.

Doch bevor Ducky antworten konnte kippte Alex vorneüber und landete in den Armen von Gibbs, der ihn im letzten Moment noch auffangen konnte.

„Verdammt..." flüsterte Ziva.

* * *

So das war das 7. Chapter. ;D

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen!

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir sehen uns wieder! :)


	8. Das Ende des ersten Tages

Hey da bin ich wieder! :D  
Das ist bisher mein längstes Chapter ;))  
Und ein riesiges DANKE an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben :)

DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs fühlte sich zwischen der Entscheidung Alex ins Krankenhaus zu bringen und Ducky ihn verarzten zu lassen hin und her gerissen. Er wollte nicht das wenige Vertrauen auf einen Schlag verlieren das sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat.

„Ducky, ich weiß das es gefährlich ist und mit Risiken verbunden ist, aber wir werden Alex nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Ducky schaute Gibbs einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er sich zu Palmer umdrehte. Ducky wusste das es unmöglich war, Gibbs umzustimmen.

„Palmer, gehen sie doch bitte schnell den erste Hilfe Kasten aus dem Wagen holen, und vielleicht noch einige Tücher."

Palmer lief sofort los. Der Wagen stand an der Straße die zum Lagerhaus führte. Sie wollten nicht das die Möglichkeit bestand das die Angreifer Panik bekamen und wild um sich schossen.

„Gibbs, leg Alex auf den Boden und versuch seine Schulter so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen." ordnete Ducky an.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Palmer wieder. Er hatte alles dabei was sie brauchten.

Ducky kniete sich neben Alex und entfernte die Stoffetzen aus der Wunde. Die Wunde sah ziemlich hässlich aus und wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten. Alex hatte Recht gehabt, es war nur ein Streifschuss, aber wahrhaftig kein Schöner.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Ducky fertig. Die anderen hatten sich zwischenzeitlich anderen Dingen zugewannt. Die Wunde war verbunden und ein kleiner Haufen blutiger Tücher stapelte sich neben ihm.

Als Ducky vorher dabei war den Verband anzulegen, sah er etwas über dem Herzen des Jungen. Erst dachte er, das es nur eine Lichtreflektion war, aber als er genauer hinsah, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Er starrte mindestens eine ganze Minute auf die Narbe bevor er sich wieder einkriegte. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken wie das passiert sein könnte. Das was er sah ließ ihn nur ahnen was der Junge alles durchgemacht haben musste.

Ducky aber entschied sich erst mal nichts davon den anderen zu erzählen. Es war immerhin Alex Geschichte, die er alleine zu erzählen hatte.

Die anderen waren dabei die Leichen zu untersuchen und denen einzigsten Überlebenden in Handschellen abzuführen.

Als Ziva sah das Ducky fertig war lief sie zu ihm.

„Wie geht es Alex?"

„Im Moment ist er immer noch bewusstlos, was wahrscheinlich an dem hohen Blutverlust liegt. Aber keine Sorge, die Wunde war nicht gefährlich. Er wird in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder wach sein." Ducky sah das Ziva sich über diese Antwort freute, oder zumindest sah man die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ziva blieb neben Alex stehen und schaute ihn an, als ob er gleich einfach verschwinden würde. Seit dem Kampf mit ihm hatte sie echten Respekt vor ihm und sah ihn als Freund an. Was bei ihr selten war.

Ducky war dabei die Leichen zu begutachten. Tony machte Bilder vom Tatort. Gibbs stand am Eingang und schaute sich alles aus der Entfernung an. Er hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt nachdem Ducky mit seiner Arbeit begonnen hatte. McGee redete gerade mit Palmer.

Alle waren beschäftigt und sahen nicht die wachsahmen Augen die auf Alex ruhten.

**ALEX POV:**

Er fühlte sich schrecklich.  
Moment, das stimmte nicht. Lassen wir uns das mal anders ausdrücken:  
Er fühlte sich als ob er von einem Lastwagen überfahren wurde, seine Eingeweiden mehrmals durch einen Mixer gejagt wurden und er begraben und wieder ausgebuddelt wurde.  
Nein, er fühlte sich nicht schön.

Er spürte wie er langsam seinen Körper wieder fühlen konnte. Erst bewegte er leicht die Zehenspitzen, dann die Finger. Seine Schulter tat weh, aber es war besser als vorher. Als er seine Umgebung war nahm, bemerkte er das er immer noch in der Lagerhalle war. ‚Wow.' dachte er ‚das Gibbs ihn wirklich nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Bisher hatte noch kein einziger Erwachsener auf ihn gehört. Naja für alles gibt es das erste und letzte mal.'

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Nachdem sich seine Sich geklärt hatten sah er die Gesichter von Ducky, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee und DiNozzo. Langsam setzte er sich auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Irgendwelche Schmerzen?" wollte Ducky wissen.

„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung." antwortete Alex. Seine Stimme war rau und brüchig. Er klang schwach. Alex wollte nicht schwach klingen, er wollte kein Mitleid.

Genervt schaute er sie alle an.

„Was?"

„Du solltest uns vielleicht mal das erklären." sagte Ducky und zeigte auf seine Brust. Die anderen schauten ihn nur fragend und verwirrt an.

‚Scheiße!' dachte Alex. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er hatte sich schon gedacht das sie es herausfinden werden, wenn auch nicht auf diese Weise. Aber er konnte sich nicht herausreden. Manchmal war die Realität einfach nur verdammt fies.

„Was weist du darüber?" fragte er.

Unsicher schaute Ducky ihn an, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich weiß das das einer Schusswunde war. Und das du jetzt eigentlich Tod sein müsstest." Dia andern sahen ihn geschockt und fragend an.

Alex grinste.

„Yep, ich hatte Glück."

„Wie alt?" fragte Ducky knapp.

„3 Monate."

Ducky starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an.

„Normalerweise dürftest du noch gar nicht aus dem Krankenhaus draußen sein!" sagte Ducky empört.

„Aber was kann man machen? Ich hatte Arbeit zu erledigen." sagte Alex nur.

„Aber-" setzte Ducky an.

Gibbs der bis dahin nur zugehört hatte war verwirrt. Und Gibbs mochte es nicht verwirrt zu sein. Er unterbrach Ducky.

„Um was geht es hier? Würde uns einer mal aufklären?" Die anderem nickten in Zustimmung.

„Zeig es ihnen." sagte Ducky nach einer Weile.

„Warum sollte ich?" fragte Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Weil ich es verdammt noch mal sehen will!" mischte sich Gibbs ein.

Nun schaute Alex Gibbs direkt in die Augen. Er stand auf und wollte an Gibbs vorbeilaufen, wurde aber von ihm am Arm gepackt und zurückgehalten.

„Ich will es sehen, was auch immer es ist." sagte Gibbs ruhig und ein Stück freundlicher als vorher.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sich Alex befreit. Er war mehr als genervt. Die anderen hatten sich um ihn herum gestellt. Kein Fluchtweg war frei. Alex fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Nagut, wenn ihr mich dann endlich gehen lasst!" sagte er giftig.

Alex zog die Reste seines T-Shirts nach oben.  
Viele helle Striche zierten Alex Oberkörper. Narben, von verschiedenen Farben, Größen und Formen. Auch die Schusswunde war sichtbar. Eine hässliche kreisrunde Narbe.

McGee zog scharf die Luft ein, er war beeindruckt das Alex immer noch am Leben war.  
Gibbs Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut, Mitleid und Schock. Er war nicht imstande etwas zu sagen.  
Ziva Gesichtsausdruck blieb undeutbar, doch ihr Blick hing an der Narbe fest.  
Tony DiNozzo hatte bereits in seinem Leben viel Schusswunden gesehen, aber keiner der solch einen überlebt hat. Mit offenem Mund starrte er das noch immer rötliche Fleisch der Narbe an.

Wenn man Alex sah fragte man sich schon, was dieser Teenager bereits in seinem Leben getan haben musste. Es wurden viele verrückte Theorien aufgestellt, aber keine war so verrückt wie die Wahrheit.

Alex zog sein T-Shirt wieder herunter. Als er die anderen gesehen hatte rollte er mit den Augen.

„Noch nie eine Schusswunde gesehen?" fragte er. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Selbst Tony hatte vergessen zu protestieren.

Alex schaute sich um, die Leichen waren alle verschwunden und auch weniger Leute liefen herum. Er fragte sich wie lange er wohl bewusstlos gewesen sein musste.

„Wo ist der Typ der noch am leben war?" fragte er, als er sah das er nicht mehr da lag wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er war sich sicher das er noch am leben war, nachdem er ihn K.O. geschlagen hatte.

„Wir haben ihn ins NCIS Gebäude verfrachtet." antwortete DiNozzo gedankenverloren.

„Gut, ich will mit ihm reden und zwar so schnell es geht." Er lief an Gibbs vorbei und rempelte ihn aus versehen an. Seine Wunde tat weh, aber dafür hielt er jetzt die Autoschlüssel in der Hand.

Die anderen liefen ihm nach. Er setzte sich ans Steuer und wollte sich gerade anschnallen als Gibbs zu ihm kam.

„Was soll das werden?"

„Ich werde fahren."

„Du hast doch gar keine Lizenz."

„Und? Ziva hat eine und ich weiß nicht wie sie an die rangekommen ist." Gibbs sah ihn belustigt an. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fuhr er fort, „Ich kann fahren. Steig ein oder ich fahr alleine los."

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich hab die Schlüssel, also steig aus."

„Sicher?"

Gibbs schaute ihn skeptisch an und dann durchsuchte er seine Taschen. Alex hielt den Schlüssel in der Hand und sah Gibbs fragend an.

Grummelnd gab Gibbs auf und lief zur Beifahrer-Seite. Man konnte im Hintergrund das unterdrückte Lachen von Ziva, Tony und McGee hören.

Alex steckte den Schlüssel ins Züntschloss und startete den Wagen. Er fuhr aus der Einfahrt der Lagerhalle heraus und auf die Straße.

Die ersten paar Minuten sah Gibbs immer wieder zu Alex hinüber. Was ihn leicht nervte. Seine Schulter tat weh und er hatte definitiv keine Lust mehr.

„Was?"

„Woher hast du diese Schusswunde?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an." Alex Stimme hatte jegliches Gefühl verloren. Seine Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, weil er das Lenkrad so verkrampft festhielt. Alex fuhr immer schneller. Die Umgebung war ein einziger bunter Streifen. Und nicht einmal, verließen Alex Augen die Straße.

„Verdammt nochmal! Ich bin der Boss dieses Teams, also will ich gefälligst wissen woher du die Narbe hast!" Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass Gibbs keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen hatte. Aber Alex hingegen liebte sie.

„Wer hat den gesagt das ich zu ihrem Team gehöre?" Für einen kurzen Augenblick verließen Alex Augen die Straße und blickten Gibbs böse an.

„Es geht allein um den Auftrag, und um nichts anderes."

Damit war die Konversation beendet. Die restlichen Minuten fahrt verbrachten sie in Stille.

In Rekordzeit waren sie wieder beim NCIS-Gebäude angekommen. Als Alex in die Parklücke fuhr, war es bereits 1 Uhr nachts. Nachdem auch die anderen eingetroffen waren, saßen sie nun alle um DiNozzos Schreibtisch herum.

Sie waren erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Der Tag war nicht gerade friedlich und ruhig verlaufen.

„So, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte DiNozzo.

„Wir werden den Typen verhören..." fing Alex an, wurde dann aber von Gibbs unterbrochen.

„Nein, wir werden jetzt alle nach Hause fahren und schlafen. Es bringt nichts wenn wir alle übermüdet sind und Fehler machen!" sagte Gibbs.

Die anderen waren alle sofort einverstanden, nur Alex schaute grimmig Gibbs an. Aber er musste insgeheim zugeben auch er war müde.

„Also sehen wir uns morgen wieder." Mit diesen Schlussworten liefen sie alle in Richtung Aufzug.

Gibbs und Alex blieben zurück.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, entschied sich aber dagegen und verließ den Raum.

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob Alex wirklich fahren konnte. Aber diese Sorge hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er konnte wirklich weit besser fahren als Ziva, auch wenn er fast doppelt so schnell fuhr wie sie.

Wenn Gibbs Alex sah wurde er irgendwie immer an einen Soldaten aus Afghanistan erinnert. Der aus einem Krieg heimkommt aber nicht loslassen kann. Aber Alex steckte noch mitten drin. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen warum jemand ein Kind solche Arbeit machen lassen würde. Selbst die erfahrensten Männer zerbrachen an solch einem Job. Wahrscheinlich war Alex schon gebrochen.

‚Ach verdammt' dachte Gibbs missmutig, als er ein Schluck aus dem Whiskey-Glas trank. Er saß in seinem Keller und betrachtete das fast fertige Boot.

**K-UNIT POV:**

„Beeil dich Eagle!" Fox war nervös, würden sie es schaffen?

„Verdammt Eagle, Wolf wird dich umbringen wenn wir nicht in 20 Sekunden am Auto sind." Snake war nervös am hin und her laufen.

Eagle war das erstemal ganz ruhig und sagte kein einziges Wort. Fox begann sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Das war irgendwie so gar nicht Eagles Art.

Wolf sah von Minute zu Minute genervter aus.

Ben hoffte inständig das Alex noch am Leben war. Und das irgendwann in der Zukunft MI6 ihn endlich mal in Ruhe lassen würde. Selbst glaubte er nicht daran, sie würden ihn nur in Ruhe lassen wenn seine Leiche vor Blunt liegen würde.

Was für traurige Gedanken.

**ALEX POV: **

Alex lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Seine Entscheidungen zu bereuen war ein Fehler, aber ein Fehler den er bereit war einzugehen.

Morgen würde er diesen Typen verhören, den Fall klären und endlich wieder nach Hause kommen.

Aber so einfach wie er sich das dachte war es nie. Mit einem seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss seine Augen.

Wie immer ein ganz normaler Tag für Alex Rider, Geheimagent des MI6.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen, auch wenn es ziemlich lang gedauert hat bis ich geupdatet hab! Sry ;)

Und nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wiedersehen! :D


	9. Lügen und Fallen

Hey :D  
Da bin ich wieder!

**DISCLAIMER:**** MIR GEHÄRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!  
**

**silberstreif:** Die Story war da angesetzt, vielleicht sogar noch ein Stück später. Ich bin ein bisschen mit der Zeit abgedriftet. ^^ Es spielt etwa ein paar Aufträge nach dem letzten Band, ich weiß aber nicht wie viele ;)  
Jedenfalls nach dem letzten Band und Alex ist nicht mit Sabrina weggegangen.

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**ALEX POV:**

Die aufgehende Sonne war mit Wolken verhangen und die Nacht schien doch noch sehr präsent zu sein. Es war 5 Uhr morgens und Alex Rider war bereits wach.

Um genauer zu sein er war dabei sein tägliches Training zu absolvieren. Was für ihn bedeutete, 5 Kilometer zu laufen. Es war für einen Spion lebenswichtig, sich körperlich fit zu halten. Er joggte an armen Häusern vorbei, jetzt schon konnte man von drinnen Baby-Geschrei hören. Es war fast ein ganz normaler Morgen. D.C. erwachte langsam zum Leben.

Es war immer noch kühl und Alex konnte seinen Atem sehen. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht, er war gedanklich dabei sein Verhör mit dem Mann zu planen. Darum bemerkte er auch nicht die Person, die ihm in einigen Hundert Metern folgte.

Als Alex wieder in dem kleinen Apartment angekommen war dachte er über den bevorstehenden Tag nach. Als erstes würde er diesen Typen verhören. Er hoffte inständig das er endlich eine Spur finden würde. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Hause. Wenn man das Haus in London noch als zu Hause betrachten konnte. Ungewollt drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu Jack. Energisch versuchte er sich abzulenken, indem er sich fertig machte.

Seine Wunde tat nur noch weh wenn er sich heftig bewegte, was den Schmerztabletten zu verdanken war.

Er zog sich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an, nahm sich einen Apfel aus dem Obst-Korb. Er biss hinein und widmete sich seiner Waffen. Sie lagen ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett. Darunter waren verschiedene Messer, Pistolen und Gadgets von Smithers. Alex nahm sich ein Tuch und fing an sie zu reinigen. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, aber es beruhigte ihn. Die Sicherheit des Metalls in seiner Hand. Der Gedanke der ihm sagte, das er sich mit ihr verteidigen konnte.

Früher musste er ohne sie klarkommen. Aber mit den Jahren ist es schwieriger geworden und ohne eine solche Waffe undenkbar. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest das er ganz schön spät dran war.

Schnell zog er seine Schuhe und Jacke an und steckte seine Waffen ein. Versteckt unter seinen Klamotten ruhten sie sicher und greifbar.

In weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte er das NCIS Gebäude erreicht. ‚Irgendwie,' dachte Alex nach, ‚sieht das Gebäude freundlicher aus.' Er ging weiter zu Eingang. Es war noch nicht viel los, da die Leute erst kamen. Aber als er in den dritten Stock kam, sah er das die anderen aus Gibbs Team bereits an ihren Tischen saßen. Selbst DiNozzo, der normalerweise als letzter kam. Scheinbar legte Gibbs großen Wert darauf, das seine Leute immer verfügbar waren, zu jeder Tageszeit. Es war Gibbs wohl wichtig den Bösewicht so schnell wie möglich einzufangen.

Er wusste nicht ob er Gibbs vertrauen konnte. aber er sah selbst aus als ob er schon viel miterlebt hat. Er trat in die Mitte der Schreibtische und sah sich fragend um. Gibbs war noch nicht da.

Ziva begrüßte ihn als erstes.

„Guten Morgen, Alex!"

„Hi. Wo ist Gibbs?"

„Der ist bei dem Typen im Verhörraum." antwortete DiNozzo.

Gibbs hatte sich den Typen also schon vorgenommen, ohne ihn zu fragen. Alex war sauer. Er steckte vielleicht noch im Körper eines Kindes, aber er war genauso gut in der Lage einen Verdächtigen zu Verhören. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an den anderen Agenten vorbei und lief zu Verhörraum.

Bevor er aber den eigentlichen Raum betrat, entschied er sich anders und ging in den Spiegelraum nebenan.

Gibbs saß vor dem Mann und sagte kein Wort. Man konnte sehen das er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, angestarrt zu werden.

Der Mann hatte schwarze Haare, helle Haut und trug einfache Klamotten. So würde ihn ein normaler Mensch beschreiben. Aber Alex erkannte die Details.

Der Mann trug zwar einfache Klamotten, aber dafür neue. Was bedeutete das er sie aus einem bestimmten Grund angezogen hatte. Wie etwa zur Tarnung. Auch waren seine schwarzen Haare gefärbt. Alex vermutete das die eigentliche Haarfarbe braun sein musste.

Das Auftreten des Mannes war allgemein unauffällig. Was perfekt war um in Menschenmassen zu verschwinden. Diese Technik beherrschte auch Alex. Was ihn in vielen Situation schon das Leben gerettet hatte.

Gibbs hatte aufgehört und war nun dabei in einer Akte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag zu blättern.

„Also, fangen wir mal ganz einfach an. Wie heißt du?" Gibbs hatte einen eiskalten Ton.

„Leon Varndell." Die dunkle und leise Stimme des Verdächtigen war kaum zu hören.

„Okay Leon, jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen was ihr in dem Lagerhaus gemacht habt."

„Wir wurden...naja, angefordert dort Wache zu halten. Wir sollten auf jeden schießen der das Lagerhaus betrat. In den Kisten haben Waffen und Munition gelagert."

Alex konnte sich hinter der Glasscheibe, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Typ hatte bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, was auch die Wahrheit war. Und Gibbs merkte es nicht.

„Wer hat euch den Auftrag gegeben?"

„So ein Typ der heißt glaub ich Zeniff. Er hatte uns gedroht und gesagt, wenn wir nicht machen was er sagt, das dann ein paar Leute sterben werden."

Alex war überrascht, das war die Wahrheit. Also hieß der Typ wirklich Zeniff.

„Was weißt du noch über Zeniff? Gibt es irgendeinen Treffpunkt, wo Informationen ausgetauscht werden?" Gibbs schien nicht im Geringsten bewusst zu sein, das ‚Leon' nur mit ihm spielte.

„Ich war nur einmal da. Es ist einer der alten Hangar auf dem Flughafen in D.C. Es ist glaub ich der mit der Nummer E-13. Das nächste Treffen wird heute Mittag um 12 Uhr sein."

„Warum…"

Alex hatte genug gehört und betrat leise den Flur. Er verschwand durch den Hinterausgang nach draußen. Ihm war klar das das eine Falle war. Aber es war auch gleichzeitig die einzige Chance den Terroristen näher zu kommen. Er würde wohl alles auf eine Karte setzten müssen. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht.

**NCIS POV: **

Gibbs war dabei den Verdächtigen zu Verhören. er wollte so schnell wie Möglich die ersten Ergebnisse in seinem fall erreichen. Da konnte er leider keine Rücksicht auf Alex nehmen.

Nachdem der Mann das mit dem Lagerhaus gesagt hatte, wurde Gibbs klar das die einzigste Möglichkeit war die Terroristen zu schnappen. Und wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würden kämen sie zu spät.

Er stürmte aus dem Verhörraum und ging zu seinen Agenten. Das mit dem Lagerhaus war seine erste richtige Spur, auch wenn es am wahrscheinlichsten eine Falle war.

Als er bei den Schreibtischen ankam, saßen dort alle außer Alex. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte er:

„Wo ist Alex?" Normalerweise müsste er schon längst hier sein, dachte Gibbs.

„Der wollte zu dir. Alex ist vorhin gekommen, hat gefragt wo du bist und ist dann in Richtung Verhörraum verschwunden." antwortet DiNozzo.

Gibbs wurden zwei dinge klar. Erstens Alex war auf dem Weg zu diesem Lagerhaus. Und zweitens , er war allein dorthin unterwegs.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Gibbs und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte seine Waffe und die Autoschlüssel.

„Was ist den los?" fragte Ziva.

„Erklär ich euch im Wagen. Los macht schon."

Hektisch suchten die anderen ihr Zeug zusammen und waren in weniger als einer Minute am Auto.

Gibbs fuhr auf die Hauptstraße und sein Fahrstill war alles andere als Verkehrstauglich.

„Was ist den überhaupt los?" fragte DiNozzo.

„Der Typ hat gesagt das ein Treffen auf heute Mittag angesetzt ist. Und zwar in einem alten Hangar am Flughafen. Alex hat das mitgehört und ist nun auf dem Weg dorthin. Obwohl es eine Falle sein könnte."

„Scheiße!" entwisch es DiNozzo. Mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest das sie gerade noch einmal 10 Minuten Zeit hatten bevor es 12 Uhr ist.

Und der Flughafen lag noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt.

**K-UNIT POV:**

Als sie endlich alle in D.C. angekommen waren, atmete Fox auf.

Wolf dazu zu bewegen in ein Flugzeug zu gehen. Und Eagle von allen was mit Zucker, Alkohol oder Koffein beinhalten wegzuhalten, war die Hölle gewesen. Snake hatte in etwa den selben Gesichtsausdruck wie Fox.

Jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an Alex zu finden.

„Wo fangen wir mit der Suche an?" fragte Snake.

„Fox…" Eagle wurde von Wolf unterbrochen.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns nicht erst einmal ein verdammtes Hotel suchen?" grummelte Wolf. Er hatte schlechte Laune seit Fox ihm gesagt hatte das sie fliegen mussten.

„Verdammt Fox…" Eagle wurde einfach ignoriert.

Mit einem seufzen gab Fox nach. „Okay wir suchen erst mal ein Hotel."

Eagle hatte keine Lust mehr und lief hinter der Person her, die er vor einigen Minuten entdeckt hatte.

Als Snake bemerkte, das Eagle verschwunden war, sah er sich um.

„Wo ist Eagle?" fragte er Fox.

Dieser schien das bisher noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Was?"

„Ich kann Eagle nicht finden!" sagte Snake.

Fox sah sich um und konnte Eagle einige Hundert Meter weiter an einer Straßenlampe stehen sehen. Er schien etwas zu beobachten.

Wolf, Snake und Fox joggten zu ihm hin. Eagle drehte sich noch nicht einmal um, als sie neben ihm zum stehen kamen.

„Eagle was ist los?" fragte Snake.

„Ich glaube ich hab Cub gefunden."

„Was zum…?" Tatsächlich lief ein paar Meter vor ihnen ein blonder Junge, den sie als Cub kannten.

„Sollen wir ihn rufen?" fragte Wolf.

„Nein. Es sieht so aus als ob er ein bestimmten Ziel hat. Blunt hatte doch gesagt das er auf einer Mission ist. Wir folgen ihm erst einmal. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt springen wir ein." Fox war sich sicher, das wenn sie sich jetzt bemerkbar machen würden, Alex abhauen würde.

* * *

So fertig mit dem Chapter! :D

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben! :)

Wir sehen uns wieder! :D


	10. Zusammentreffen

Hey da bin ich wieder! :D

DANKE! für die vielen REVIEWS! :*

10.7.2012 - überarbeitet ;)

**DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**ALEX POV:**

Alex war bereits am Flughafen, als ihm auffiel das er verfolgt wurde. Er drehte sich nicht um. Aber er musste zugeben das sie echt verdammt schlecht im spionieren waren. Als er an der Glastür ankam die zum Flughafen führte, konnte er im Spiegelbild der Tür seine Beobachter sehen. Sie standen einige Meter weiter weg, hinter einem Taxi verborgen. Sie waren zu viert und sie waren...K-Unit? Fasst schon blieb Alex stehen, wurde aber von der Uhr an seinem Handgelenk daran erinnert, das er nur noch 5 Minuten hatte. Er hatte im Moment keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern was K-Unit in D.C. machte. Oder warum sie ihm nachspionierten, aber er hoffte das er das noch herausfinden würde. Sie würden ihm die nötige Verstärkung bieten wenn es brenzlig werden sollte, und nach Alex Einschätzungen würde das mit einer eher hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, der Fall sein.

Nachdem er durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Nur für Personal' gegangen war stand er nun vor einer Reihe Gebäuden. Graue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel und es schien auszusehen als ob es bald anfangen würde zu regnen. Sie sahen alle exakt gleich aus. Nur die Nummern waren verschiedene. Alex hatte weniger als 2 Minuten um den richtigen Hangar zu finden. Er rannte fast bis zum Ende der Gebäudereihe, als er den richtigen gefunden hatte. Es war der zweitletzte, ein ganzes Stück vom eigentlichen Flughafen entfernt. Perfekt für Gangster-Treffen, musste Alex zugeben.

Das Tor war geschlossen und niemand war zu sehen. Der Hangar sah allgemein verlassen aus. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest das es noch genau eine Minute war.

Alex zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Eingang. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schaute sich um.

Niemand war zu sehen.

Alex hatte das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte. Als er in der Mitte des Hangars angekommen war, sah er einen großen Schreibtisch mit großen Papierstapeln. Es war ein ziemlicher Berg und als er anfing sich durch zu wühlen, legte er etwas frei, was lieber verborgen geblieben wäre.

Eine Bombe.

An ihren Seiten hingen verschiedene bunte Fäden und Kabel, Alex hatte keine Ahnung wie er sie entschärfen könnte. Also blieb ihn nur eine einzigste Lösung. Abhauen. Doch bevor er wegrannte griff er sich ein paar Papiere und lief in Richtung Ausgang.

Wenn er richtig nachgedacht hatte, würde die Bombe um exakt 12 Uhr hochgehen. Es würde alles einen Sinn ergeben. Der Typ im Verhörraum, das Treffen und die Bombe. Weniger als 10 Sekunden blieben ihm um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Von weitem konnte er K-Unit sehen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren nicht aus dieser Entfernung zu erkennen, aber als das Gebäude hinter ihm in Flammen aufging, wurde ihnen die Schwere der Situation bewusst. Trotzallem traf die Schockwelle Alex frontal. Mehrere Metallteile flogen wild durch die Luft und streiften Alex am Arm. Dieser ging dadurch zu Boden. Er versuchte erst gar nicht aufzustehen. Sein Tag hatte gerade eine nicht sehr schöne Wendung angenommen.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel konnte Alex sehen, wie von der einen Seite K-Unit auf ihn zurannten und von der anderen Gibbs Team.

Alex, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, fragte sich, wie er immer wieder in solch absurde Situationen hineingelangte, die sämtlicher Logik widersprachen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das selbst das Schicksal, nur für ihn, Natur-Gesetzte brach.

Seufzend wartete er darauf das die beiden Gruppen ihr Ziel erreichten, nämlich ihn. Er würde den besten Platz haben wenn die beiden Fraktionen aufeinandertreffen würden, wie zwei äußerst heftige Wirbelstürme, dachte Alex trocken.

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs war alles andere als gut gelaunt, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete. Momentan saß er nämlich in seinem Auto und war kurz davor den Wagen vor ihm in den Seitengraben zu drängen, was ihm natürlich besorgte Blicke von McGee einbrachte.

Nach einer Weile, und zwei Straßenkreuzungen später waren sie endlich beim Flughafen angekommen. Sie fuhren den Wagen an den Zaun, bei der Rückseite des Geländes und kletterten über den Zaun. Sie wussten bereits das es einer der Hangar sein musste. Was anderes kam nicht in Frage. Dann passierte etwas was die Erde zum beben brachte: Ein Hangar flog in die Luft, gerade dann, als der Zeiger auf die Zwölf gerutscht war.

Diese Explosion veranlasste sie noch schneller zu laufen, um Alex zu erreichen. Hoffentlich noch einem lebenden Alex.

Gibbs war sauer, er hätte zwar nicht den Fehler machen sollen, Alex nicht mit einzubeziehen, aber dafür gleich abzuhauen und Sachen in die Luft fliegen zu lassen war doch ein bisschen weit hergeholt. Er hoffte inständig das Alex noch am Leben war. Er war immerhin nur ein Kind. Als sie den Gebäuden näher kamen sahen sie eine Person auf dem Boden sitzen und eine Gruppe von Männer kam aus der anderen Richtung angerannt. Sie hatten Waffen und sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus.

Gibbs zog seine eigene Waffe und blieb einige Meter von Alex entfernt stehen. Die anderen Männer taten das gleiche.

„WAFFEN FALLEN LASSEN!"

**ALEX POV:**

Alex saß in der Mitte, und schaute interessiert den beiden Fraktionen zu.

„IHR ZUERST!"

„NCIS! ICH HAB GESAGT SIE SOLLEN DIE WAFFEN FALLEN LASSEN!"

„SAS! EBENFALLS DIE WAFFEN FALLEN LASSEN!"

Das Geschrei und die Argumentation, wär die Waffen zuerst fallen lässt, zog sich ein Weile hin. Als Alex merkte das es zu keinem vernünftigen Ende kam, stand langsam auf.

Nun befand er sich genau in den beiden Schusslinien. Und er hatte kein Interesse daran sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weit weg zu bewegen.

K-Unit und Gibbs Team schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, sie schienen es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie er die beiden Gruppen zum schweigen bringen konnte, zog Alex seine Waffe und feuerte ab. In den Himmel, der von Minute zu Minute dunkler aussah.

‚BANG'

Automatisch verstummten die beiden Teams.

„Wir sind verdammt noch mal auf der selben Seite! Wenn ihr jetzt nicht die Waffen runter nehmt, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen das ihr keine mehr halten könnt!"

Zu sagen, Alex war genervt war untertrieben, das war nicht einer seiner besten Tage und er hatte definitiv keine Lust das die beiden sich die Köpfe einschossen! Als ob er hier Kindermädchen wäre!

Zögerlich und langsam folgten sie Alex Befehl. Wolf sah ihn schlecht gelaunt an. Auch er hatte heute keinen schönen Tag hinter sich, konnte Alex feststellen. Na wenigstens war er nicht der einzigste. Und er würde auch bestimmt auch nicht der Letzte sein.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist K-Unit. Fox, Eagle, Snake und Wolf" während er sprach deutete er bei jedem Namen auf eine Person. „Sie sind SAS und kommen aus England. So, das da drüben ist der NCIS. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony und McGee" wieder deutete er auf die betreffenden Personen.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr mir eure Diskussion anzuhören, also würdet ihr mir den Gefallen tun, euch eurem Alter entsprechend verhalten?"

Die anwesenden Personen sahen nicht sehr glücklich über die kleine Rede aus, die Alex gegeben hatte, aber das war Alex total egal. Er konnte spüren wie sich in seinem Kopf die ersten Vorboten von Kopfschmerzen breit machten. Besser kann es nicht mehr werden, oder?

Immer noch mit der Pistole in der Hand schaute er erst K-Unit an und dann Gibbs.

Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, bis wieder Alex die Stille brach.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" die Frage war an K-Unit gerichtet.

Wolf sah so aus als ob er am liebsten gerade am anderen Ende der Welt wäre. Ben antwortete ihm.

„Naja, nach deinem Anruf, waren wir besorgt. Wir sind zu Mrs. Jones gegangen und wollte das du uns als Backup-Unit bekommst. Mrs. Jones hat zugestimmt und wir sind hier. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Mrs. Jones hat mir eine Akte für dich mitgegeben."

Bei dem letzten Satz wurde Alex Interesse geweckt. Er ging zu Ben und nahm die Akte, die er ihm reichte entgegen. Sie war nicht sonderlich dick und mit einem Siegel versehen.

‚Seit wann schickt mir Mrs. Jones den Akten? Und das auch noch auf einem so seltsamen Weg? Was hat K-Unit damit zu tun?'

Alex war so in Gedanken versunken das er ganz Gibbs Team vergessen hatte. Sie waren näher gekommen und standen sich jetzt unmittelbar gegenüber.

Ohne ein Wort mit K-Unit zu wechseln, schaute Gibbs fragend Alex an.

„Was ist passiert?" Gibbs ‚Frage' war mehr ein Befehl gewesen, aber über solche Kleinigkeiten wollte Alex sich jetzt nicht aufregen.

„Naja, ich bin zu diesem Treffpunkt gegangen, hab niemanden gefunden und dann ist der Hangar in die Luft geflogen."

Gibbs studierte Alex Gesicht eine Weile, bevor er merkte, das er damit nichts erreichen konnte.

„Also sind wir jetzt wieder bei Schritt 1, oder was?" fragte DiNozzo.

„Nicht ganz." antwortete Alex. Er nahm die Papiere die er vorhin in seine Jackentasche gestopft hatte, heraus. Sie waren ein wenig zerknittert, aber noch lesbar.

„Wo hast du das her?" wollte Wolf wissen.

„Im Hangar stand ein Schreibtisch. Er sah ziemlich chaotisch aus, als ob die Leute geflohen wären. Jedenfalls auf diesem Schreibtisch lagen haufenweise Papiere, bevor ich heraus gerannt bin hab ich ein paar gegriffen." erklärte Alex ohne Umschweife. Er hatte heute keine Lust auf Spielchen. Dafür verlief der Tag einfach zu mies.

Und er wurde sogar noch schlimmer.

„Hallo Alex, ich hab dir gesagt das wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen." erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Alex erstarrte und die Personen um ihn herum ebenfalls, als sie Alex Haltung bemerkten. Alex drehte sich um, Kälte in seiner Stimme.

„Was willst du Yassen?"

Alex Miene war kalt, abweisend, nicht ein Hauch einer Emotion war zu finden.

**K-UNIT POV:**

Yassen? Yassen Gregovich? Der Auftragskiller? Was zum Teufel hat Cub mit einem Auftragskiller zu tun und woher kannten sich die beiden?

Das waren so in etwa die Gedanken von K-Unit zusammengefasst.

Jeder von ihnen zutiefst geschockt. Nie hätten sie gedacht, das Cub bereits so viele Feinde hatte, besonders nicht so gefährliche.

Aber mit Yassen Gregovich hat so ziemlich niemand gerechnet.

Oder doch?

* * *

Das 10. Chapter ist fertig! :D

Und noch kein Ende ist in Sicht ;))

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wieder sehen!


	11. Schlechte Laune

Hey! Da bin ich wieder! :D

**DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS ****NICHT****!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**ALEX POV:**

Einzelne Tropfen fielen vom Himmel und trafen die Menschen die vor einem zerstörten Hangar standen. Der Regen löschte die kleinen Feuer die noch von der Explosion übrig geblieben waren. Überall war Ruß verteilt, selbst auf dem blonden Jungen der bewegungslos vor einem ebenso blonden Mann stand. Die Umgebung erinnerte an ein Schlachtfeld.

„Was willst du?" fragte Alex wieder. Der Assassine hatte bisher noch nicht geantwortet.

Yassen seufzte. „Das ist nicht die Art einen alten Freund zu begrüßen."

Alex biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht hier und jetzt anzufangen zu schreien.

„Das du zu meinen Freunden gehörst wusste ich gar nicht."

„Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Sarkasmus nicht verloren. Du wirst Hunter immer ähnlicher."

Alex versuchte nicht seine Waffe zu ziehen und den Auftragskiller mit einer kugel so schnell wie möglich unter die Erde zu bringen. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief durch.

„Was willst du hier? Müssest du nicht eigentlich Tod sein?"

Ein leises kichern kam von Yassen.

„Nicht alles ist wie es scheint."

„Ich glaube kaum das du hier bist um Lebensweisheiten zu verkünden, oder?"

Das ließ Yassen wieder ernst werden.

„Das stimmt Alex. Ich bin hier weil du den Waffenschmuggler umgebracht hast."

Alex zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum denkst du das ich den Waffenschmuggler umgebracht habe?"

„Ich bin ein Auftragskiller, ich kenne deine Handschrift. Dein Training hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Du hast kaum Spuren hinterlassen. Ich weiß von Ma-"

„Warum bist du dann hier?" unterbrach Alex ihn schnell.

Yassen schaute ihn einen Moment an.

„Ich bin hier, weil du ganz schön für Unruhe in der Unterwelt gesorgt hast. Die meisten Terroristengruppen haben es jetzt auf dich abgesehen."

„Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Weil deine Terroristengruppe A.I.D.E.N. mir Probleme macht."

Das ließ Alex stutzig werden.

„Inwiefern Probleme macht?"

„Sie haben verschiedene ‚Kopfgeldjäger' auf mich angesetzt und ich würde gern wisse warum."

„Okay, und was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Ich weiß das du mich nicht magst. Aber ich brauche Informationen über diese Organisation und du bist der beste Anhaltspunkt um welche zu bekommen."

Bei dem Wort ‚magst' schnaubte Alex leise, was den anderen nicht entgangen war.

„Du willst also das ich dir Informationen über A.I.D.E.N. besorge? Woher denkst du das ich dir trauen würde, nach all dem was du gemacht hast?" fragte Alex verbittert.

Yassens Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar.

„Du weißt das du mir was schuldest." Es war fast geflüstert, aber Alex hörte es. Er sah gar nicht zufrieden aus.

Seufzend ließ er sein Blick auf K-Unit und Gibbs Team fallen.

„Wenn du irgendetwas planst oder auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machst, bist du mehr als Tod." Alex Stimme war eiskalt und verbittert.

Er wusste das es den anderen nicht gefallen würde das er einem Auftragskiller Informationen beschaffte. Ändern konnte er daran aber nichts.

Yassen lächelte kurz.

„Natürlich. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Du weiß wo du mich treffen kannst."

Ein sadistisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Gelände. Irgendwie hatte Yassen es geschafft ihn mit mehr unbeantworteten Fragen zurückzulassen als vorher.

Was hatte Yassen mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Die ganze Mission wurde immer verwirrter. Und sie hatten immer noch kaum Hinweise wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckte.

Gibbs Team und der SAS die bis dahin kein Wort gesagt hatten meldeten sich jetzt zu Wort. Und zwar alle auf einmal.

„Wer war das?" – DiNozzo.

„Woher kennst du Yassen Gregovich?" – Ben.

„Wieso hat er dich nicht umgebracht?" – Eagle.

„Verdammt Cub! Was geht hier vor?" – Wolf.

„Al-„

„Haltet die Klappe! Verdammt noch mal! Ihr seid doch keine Kindergartenkinder mehr!" Alex hatte jetzt definitiv Kopfschmerzen und dazu noch verdammt schlechte Laune.

Normalerweise zeigte Alex nicht so viele Emotionen, aber der Situation entsprechend würde das jeder Spion tun. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen und entscheiden wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen.

Bevor weitere Fragen gestellt werden konnten ging er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand hinter einem der Hangar. Alex lief zum Auto, die Schlüssel in seiner Hand. ‚Gibbs sollte wirklich besser auf seine Sachen achten' dachte Alex als er sich dem Auto näherte.

Er würde nicht abhauen wie vorhin, er brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit für sich. Sein Auftrag wuchs ihm gerade über den Kopf.

Erst eine neue Terroristengruppe, dann Yassen, K-Unit, Bomben und Gibbs Team. Er brauchte auch mal eine Pause, verdammt noch mal!

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs starrte Alex nach als er hinter der Wand aus Metall verschwunden war. Die anderen wurden wieder still.

„Verdammt was geht hier ab?" fragte Wolf und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Als Gibbs sicher war das Alex außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Team-Kollegen um.

„Wer ist Yassen Gregovich?"

Ziva war diejenige die ihm antwortete.

„Er ist ein Auftragskiller. Der beste den es gibt. Es heißt das er noch nicht einen Auftrag abgelehnt hat und noch nie ein Ziel verfehlt. Das wir noch Leben grenzt an ein Wunder und bei Alex erst Recht."

Gibbs dachte über die neuen Informationen nach.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ben.

„Wir werden erst einmal die Spurensicherung den Tatort anschauen, dann fahren wir zurück zum NCIS Hauptgebäude und schauen uns die Papiere an die Alex retten konnte." beschloss Gibbs.

„Ich werde versuchen mit Alex zu reden." sagte Ben und verschwand in Richtung Auto.

Das Team machte sich schnell an die Arbeit. DiNozzo rief die Spurensicherung. Ziva, Gibbs und McGee schauten sich inzwischen die Überreste des Hangars an. In der Hoffnung noch irgendwas verwertbares zu finden.

Außer Ruß, verkohlte Metallteile und undefinierbarem Zeug fanden sie nichts. Vielleicht hatte die Spurensicherung mehr Erfolg.

K-Unit stand abseits und schaute den Agents zu.

**K-UNIT POV:**

Ben lief zum Auto und sah Alex im Fahrersitz sitzen. Er ging zum Beifahrersitz und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Alex-„

„Nein Ben, ich habe keine Lust zu reden."

„Woher wusstest du das?"

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen, er drehte sich zu Ben um.

„Du bist vielleicht ein MI6-Agent, aber ich kann dich immer noch wie ein offenes Buch lesen."

Ben seufzte, manchmal konnte man es Alex richtig ansehen das er erst 16 ist.

„Dann hör mir wenigsten zu, das vorhin hat bei den anderen große Fragen aufgeworfen. Und ich bin nicht sicher ob sie diese unbeantwortet lassen wollen."

Als Ben merkte das Alex ihn nicht unterbrach, fuhr fort.

„Ich weiß das es schwierig ist, aber du musst ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist der einzige Weg, um ihnen zu zeigen das sie dir vertrauen können. Wir müssen uns Vertrauen können um als Team diese Terroristen zu schnappen."

Zufrieden mit seiner Ansprache lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück und wartet auf seine Antwort.

Ben konnte Alex ansehen das er darüber nachdachte. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens antwortete Alex ihm endlich.

„Ich hab keine andere Wahl oder?" fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Sag ihnen das sie mich in einer Stunde im Verhörraum treffen sollen."

Alex sah nicht gerade glücklich über die Entscheidung aus, aber Ben wusste das es die Richtige war.

Als er ausgestiegen war, hörte er wie hinter sich der Motor gestartet wurde. Das schwarze Auto verließ die Straße und bog nach links ab. Ben schaute dem Auto nach und hoffte das Alex keine Dummheiten anstellte. Bei ihm konnte man nie Wissen. Der Junge war ein Rätsel für sich.

Er ging zurück zu seinen Team-Mitgliedern, die aussahen als ob die gleich vor Neugierde platzen würden. Kopfschüttelnd kam er auf sie zu. Manchmal könnte man sagen, das sie hoffnungslose Fälle waren.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Eagle.

„Er will mit uns reden, in einer Stunde im Verhörraum."

Wolf sah Ben fragend an.

„Und wie kommt seine plötzliche Sinneswandlung?"

„Ich habe ihm erzählt das wir diese Leute nur als Team besiegen können und ich bitte euch benehmt euch wie eines. Er hat euch wegen dem was ihr in BB abgezogen hat noch nicht verziehen."

Snake hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung heraus, er dachte über das nach was bisher geschehen war, es war schon irgendwie ein Wunder das sie alle noch nicht für Verrückt erklärt worden waren. Das beste Beispiel war Eagle, dachte er schmunzelnd.

**NCIS POV:**

Gibbs hat hinter Ben gestanden und ihnen zugehört. Er würde endlich die komplette Wahrheit erfahren und müsste nicht wieder alles aus diesem Jungen herausquetschen.

Sie hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit bis sie im NCIS-Gebäude sein mussten, er hatte bis dahin noch genug zu tun.

Ziva kam zu im gelaufen um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Wir haben nichts brauchbares gefunden. Die Bombe, war wie Alex gesagt hatte in der Mitte des Hangars plaziert gewesen. Oh, und die Spurensicherung ist gerade eingetroffen."

Von weitem konnte er die Leute sehen, sie trugen Koffer mit sich herum. Einige Polizisten folgten ihnen. Scheinbar hatte die Explosion doch ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt und jemand hat die Polizei gerufen.

Gibbs hatte nicht die Nerven jetzt mit der Polizei zu verhandeln. Genervt ging er ihnen entgegen. Sein Tag wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer und so wie es aussah war er nicht der einzige dem es so erging.

* * *

Sorry, das so lange gedauert hat, aber das Chapter hat mich fast gekillt. Ich hab es fast drei mal neu geschrieben und gefallen tuts mir jetzt auch noch nicht so ganz :/

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir sehen uns wieder! :D


	12. Chrash, Fragen, Schlaf

Hey :) es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich erst jetzt das nächste chapii hoch lade, aber ich hatte echt eine TOTAL große Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe das nächste geht schneller.

DANKE! für REVIEWS und LEUTE DIE MEINE STORY ÜBERHAUPT LESEN! Hab euch alle lieb ;D

DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

ALEX POV:

Nachdem er fast eine komplette Stunde einfach nur in den Straßen von D.C. umhergefahren war um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, hatte er endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf. Dor wo er sich jetzt befand war es eher ruhig. Die Straßen waren nicht voll und nur wenige Leute liefen herum. Als er die Stadtgrenze erreicht hatte beschloss er sich umzudrehen und sich dem zu Stellen worüber er sich die letzte Stunde den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.

Neben ihm fuhr ein grünes Familien-Auto. Der Mann am Steuer schaute ihn verständnislos an. Das lag vielleicht ein klein wenig an der Tatsache das Alex noch nicht Autofahren durfte. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln, was andere Menschen schon nach einem Blickkontakt dachten über den betreffenden Menschen zu wissen.

Er bog nach rechts ab, so tat es auch das dunkelblaue Auto 20 Meter hinter ihm. Er wurde verfolgt, ausgerechnet jetzt! Tja, der NCIS und Wolf mussten warten.

Alex beschleunigte und fuhr an einem hupendem Auto vorbei. Er bog einmal links und dann wieder zweimal rechts ab. Doch das Auto klebte immer noch an seinem Auspuff, es schien sogar schneller zu werden. Es ist sehr gefährlich in einer Stadt in der man sich nicht auskennt eine Verfolgungsjagd zu veranstalten. Er hatte keine Chance wenn er in eine Sackgasse einbog oder den falschen Weg nahm. Alex musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und das schnell. Rechts von ihm lag der Hafen und wenn er nach links schaute sah er Hochhäuser. Wenn er jetzt in die Stadtmitte fahren würde, würde er erstens die Zivilisten gefährden und zweites durch irgendeinen Stau zum stehen kommen. Also Hafen.

Alex raste durch die Container hindurch, immer weiter, nicht wissend wohin er überhaupt fuhr. Seine Verfolger waren immer noch hinter, auch wenn mit ein paar Metern Abstand.

Plötzlich fuhr von links ein Gabelstapler, zwischen zwei Lücken heraus. Alex riss das steuer nach rechts, schrammte an einem Container entlang und kam schlitternd ein paar Meter später zum stehen. Er hatte sich den Kopf am Lenkrad angeschlagen und spürte wie ein kleines Rinnsal Blut an seiner Stirn hinunter lief.

Seine Verfolger erwischte es schlimmer, der Mann der im Gabelstapler saß flüchtete als er den Wagen auf sich zurasen sah. Mit einem lauten Knall und splitternden Geräuschen prallten die beiden Fahrzeuge aufeinander. Danach herrschte Ruhe, der Mann war verschwunden und Alex stieg langsam aus seinem Wagen aus. Er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten als seine Beine nachgaben. Nach einer Weile ging es wieder. Vorsichtig ging er auf den noch immer qualmenden Wagen zu.

Nichts bewegte sich im inneren. Als Alex näher kann sah er auch warum, beide Insassen des Wagens waren Tod. Der Fahrer hatte noch immer seine Hände um das Lenkrad geklammert. Wäre Alex nicht an den Anblick von Leichen gewöhnt hätte er jetzt gekotzt. Er machte die Seitentür auf und schaute sich um. Aus einer Waffe lag nichts in dem Auto. Als er die beiden Personen durchsucht hatte war er immer noch kein Stück schlauer als vorher. Alex nahm die Waffe an sich, steckte sie in seine Jeans und ging wieder zu seinem Wagen.

Nach zwei Versuchen startete der Wagen endlich. Als er wieder auf eine feste Straße fuhr stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, das er bereits eine komplette Stunde zu spät war.

NCIS POV:

Alle saßen sie im Verhörraum und warteten. Alex war zu spät, und wenn er nicht ein gute Erklärung hätte würde er ihm den Kopf abreißen.

Gibbs malte sich schon seine Foltermethoden aus als sich endlich die Tür öffnete und sich der Teenager in den Raum quetschte. Mit 10 Leuten war nicht mehr viel Platz da.

Alex setzte sich auf den letzten leeren Stuhl, der der genau die anderen gegenüberstand. Erst da bemerkte Gibbs das Alex müde und erschöpft aussah. Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal konnte man an seinem Haaransatz erkennen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ben besorgt.

„Ich hatte ein kleines Zusammentreffen mit meinen lieben Freunden, den Terroristen. Wir haben schön Tee getrunken und ihr Auto liegt jetzt brennend im Hafen."

Darauf wusste Ben keine Antwort mehr.

Alex wendete sich Gibbs zu.

„Woher kennst du Yassen Gregovich?" fragte Snake.

„Er hat mit meinem Vater zusammen gearbeitet." Alex sah aus als ob er bei jedem Wort das er sprach zusammenzuckte.

„Was heißt er hat mit deinem Vater zusammengearbeitet? Ist er etwa auch ein Auftragskiller?" höhnte Wolf. Ben warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er Alex anschaute.

Dieser hatte wieder seine Gefühlslose Maske aufgesetzt.

„Er ist Tod, sowie der Rest meine Familie. Nein, er war kein Auftragskiller, er war ein Doppelagent in SCORPIA."

Jetzt war es Wolf der keine Antwort wusste. Mit offenem Mund stand er neben Snake.

Die Fragerei ging noch ein paar Minuten weiter, bevor der Direktor kam und fragte was sie machten. Sie wurden wieder zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen geschickt, außer K-Unit und Alex.

K-UNIT POV:

Nachdem sie aus dem Verhörraum gejagt wurden, zeigte ihnen der Direktor wo sie arbeiten konnten. Der Raum war ziemlich groß und in der Mitte stand ein großer brauner Holztisch. Die Mitglieder von K-Unit und Cub machten sich am Tisch bequem. Cub saß zwischen Snake und Ben. Eagle saß neben Ben und Wolf neben Snake. So war garantiert das Wolf Eagle nicht allzu stark verletzen konnte.

Einige Minuten später kam McGee mit einem Cartoon voller Akten wieder. Es waren Terroristen aus aufgelösten Organisationen. Sie sollten sie durchschauen ob sie vielleicht Hinweise auf die mysteriösen Leute finden konnten. Das NCIS-Team kümmerte sich währenddessen um die Leichen aus dem Autowrack.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und sie hatten noch immer nichts brauchbares. Alex hatte sich einen Stapel Akten genommen und sie auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Ab und zu hörte man ihn mit Papier knistern oder etwas zerreißen. Als die Sonne endlich untergegangen war, waren alle noch beschäftigt, sie würden wenn sie mussten die Nacht durcharbeiten.

Eagle stand auf und wollte gerade zu Tür hinaus um sich einen Kaffee holen, den er eigentlich gar nicht haben durfte, als er auf die Gestalt am Boden aufmerksam wurde. Eagle näherte sich ihm und sah das Cub tief und fest schlief. Mit einem Lächeln lief er zu Ben und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Fragend schaute er auf. Eagle deutete mit seinem Finger und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen auf Cub. Nun drehte sich Ben ganz um und sah einen interessanten und auch selten Anblick. Cub hatte seine Hände auf dem Stuhl vor ihm zu einem Kissen gekreuzt und schlief halb sitzend. Um ihn herum lagen haufenweise Zettel, Kopien und Aktenordner.

Snake der bis dahin seine beiden Freunde nicht beachtet hatte drehte sich jetzt auch um. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er stand auf. Er verließ den Raum und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einer Decke wieder. Vorsichtig legte er sie Cub um die Schulter, sodas er nicht aufwachte.

Als er fertig war, stand er auf und betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden.

Wolf der das ganze beobachtet hatte fühlte sich schuldig für das was er vorhin gesagt hatte. Cub sah wie ein normales unschuldiges Kind aus wenn er schlief, wenn man die Waffe in seinem Hosenbund übersah. Das beides zusammen sah so grotesk aus das die komplette K-Unit erst nach ein paar Minuten sich von dem Teenager abwenden konnte.

* * *

Das wars fürs erste :D

Ich glaub ich komm etwas von der Geschichte ab. hmmm….

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen!

NICHT Vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wiedersehen! :)


	13. Schritt für Schritt

Hey, und wieder ein neues Chapter! :D

DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

Und ein fettes DANKE mit Schokoglasur für alle die meine Story überhaupt lesen und Reviews schreiben! ;D

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

**Alex POV:**

Es kribbelte in seinen Beinen, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Sein Nacken so wie der Rest seines Körpers fühlten sich steif und schwer an. Ein Stuhl war definitiv kein gemütlicher Schlafplatz, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres.

Er hob seinen Kopf von seinen Armen und schaute sich um. Um ihn herum waren Papiere ausgebreitet, ebenso sah der Tisch aus. Von K-Unit sowie dem NCIS Team fehlte jede Spur. Als er sich aufrichtete bemerkte er die Decke. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er auf sie hinunter. Die war gestern noch nicht da gewesen dachte er sich. Wurde K-Unit etwa weich? Oder Ben?

Ratlos verließ er den Raum und schaute sich um. An der Wand gegenüber von ihm zeigte eine Uhr die Ziffern 6:12 an. Kein Wunder das er alleine war. Die anderen waren wahrscheinlich alle noch zu Hause am schlafen. Draußen fing es an zu dämmern. Rote und blaue Streifen zierten den Horizont.

Als er die Treppe zu den Schreibtischen hinunterging bemerkte er das er nicht ganz allein war. Agents liefen geschäftig umher und beachteten ihn gar nicht. Desinteressiert schaute er ihnen eine Weile zu. Es war nicht gerade das große Kino. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er keine Lust mehr und lief ziellos durch das Gebäude. Sozusagen auf Erkundungstour, Spion mäßig.

Alex hatte sich schon eine Menge Räume angeschaut, als er an der Autopsie vorbeikam. Dort brannte Licht. Neugierig ging er durch die Schiebetür.

„Guten Morgen, Alex. Du bist schon ziemlich früh hier. Gibbs und die anderen sind noch nicht hier." begrüßte ihn Ducky.

„Morgen. Ich hab oben im Konferenzraum geschlafen. Warum sind sie so früh hier?" fragte Alex.

Ducky schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Die Papiere vergessen.

„Du kannst ruhig Du zu mir sagen. Ich mag es wenn ich mein Papierkram in Ruhe machen kann. Tagsüber ist hier meist ziemlich viel los, da komm ich nicht dazu. Möchtest du einen Tee haben?" antwortete Ducky mit einem Lächeln.

„Gerne." erwiderte Alex.

Mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, lehnte er an einen der Seziertischen und schaute Ducky bei der Arbeit zu. Nach zwanzig Minuten des Schreibens, drehte sich Ducky wieder zu Alex um.

„Endlich fertig." Ducky nahm seine eigene Tasse mit Tee und trank einen Schluck.

„Das was du gestern gesagt hast, mit deinen Eltern...wie sind sie gestorben?"

Alex sah ihn leicht düster an. Antwortete aber trotzdem.

„Sie sind bei einer Flugzeugexplosion ums Leben gekommen. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich das Gefühl hab, das da noch mehr dahintersteckt."

Alex schaute Ducky einen Moment kalt an. Innerlich war er mit sich selbst am diskutieren. Sollte er es ihm sagen? Auf Streit hatte er keine Lust. Warum musste es auch immer so kompliziert sein?

Mit einem tiefen seufzen sagte er:

„Es stimmt, er ist mehr dahinter. Es ist viel komplizierter als es aussieht. Mein Pate hat meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen gehabt."

„Hatte?"

„Er ist Tod." Alex stimm war hasserfüllt.

Ducky musterte ihn von unten bis oben. Seine Hand griff die Tasse so feste das seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Ducky der diese Spannung merkte lies das Thema vorerst fallen.

„Seit ihr eigentlich schon mit eurem Fall weiter gekommen?"

Alex, dem der Thema wechsle recht kam, antwortet:

„Nicht viel. Ich hab bisher nur ein paar Leute gefunden die vielleicht etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnten. Wie es mit den anderen ist hab ich leider keine Ahnung..."

„Das wird schon noch."

Alex hatte das Gefühl er hätte etwas vergessen, etwas Wichtiges. Die Akte! Die lag immer noch auf dem Autositz des kaputten Wagens!

„Ich glaub ich hab eine Lösung gefunden. Ich komm nachher noch mal wieder! Und danke für den Tee!"

Alex war so schnell aus der Autopsie verschwunden, das Ducky ihm noch nicht einmal antworten konnte.

Er rannte schon fast nach draußen, wobei er einen komischen Blick von dem Türwächter kassierte. Ohne es auch nur zu bemerken lief er weiter.

Schlitternd kam er vor dem Auto stehen. Die Akte lag immer noch da wo er sie abgelegt hatte. Schnell griff er sie sich und verschwand im NCIS Gebäude.

Er lief zum Konferenzraum und setzte sich an die Seite des Tisches die noch halbwegs von Papieren frei war.

Das erste was ihm auffiel war die handgeschriebene Notiz. Darauf stand eine Nachricht an ihn:

Alex, ich hab dir die Akte geschickt damit du sie dir mal anschaust. Sie enthält Informationen zu einem Drogenboss der auch wahrscheinlich zu einem der Führungspersonen der Terroristengruppe gehört. TJ

Unbehaglich schaute er sich die nächsten Blätter an.

_Zack Fonelli_

_12 Verhaftungen wegen Drogenbesitzes und Dealen mit Drogen, sowie Körperverletzung._

12 Verhaftungen? Sollte er nicht längst im Gefängnis sitzen? Es sein denn er hat jemanden bei der Polizei der ihm hilft. Interessiert liest Alex weiter.

_43 Jahre alt, unverheiratet_

_Sein aktueller Wohnsitz ist nicht bekannt._

_Zu letzt wurde er in der Grove Street D.C., am 24.01.2010 gesehen._

Das würde Probleme geben. Alex hatte keine Lust in ganz D.C. nach diesem Mann zu suchen.

Der Rest der Akte waren nur einzelne Berichte und Verfahren gegen ihn. Alex nahm sich das Bild, das mit einer Büroklammer befestigt war und klappte die Mappe zu.

Er nahm ein paar lose Papiere die um ihn herum lagen und verdeckte damit die Akte so gut es ging.

Danach nahm er sich einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb K-Unit und Gibbs eine Nachricht:

Ich bin in drei Stunden wieder da. AR

Er deponierte den Zettel so das sie ihn leicht sehen konnten.

Als er den Raum verließ zeigte die Uhr an der Wand an das er kurz vor 7 war.

Langsam verließ er das NCIS Gebäude durch den Haupteingang und lief zu Auto das er gestern 'geschrottet' hatte. Da er im Moment nur zu diesem Wagen die Schlüssel besaß und er nicht laufen wollte, musste er er nehmen.

Er stieg ein und nahm die Waffe, die bis dahin in seinem Bund gesteckt hatte in die Hand. Alex schaute nach ob sie geladen war und schussbereit. Nachdem er geprüft hatte ob die Sicherheitshebel umgelegt war betrachtete er sie.

Wie vertraut das Metall in seiner Hand lag, verstörte und überraschte ihn zu gleich. Er legte sie auf den Sitz neben sich. Er steckte den Zündschlüssel in das Schloss und drehte. Nichts passierte. Nach nochmaligem probieren sprang der Wagen endlich an und Alex fuhr aus dem Parkplatz heraus und bog auf die noch nicht viel befahrene Straße ein.

Nach einer zwanzig Minütigen fahr durch den Großstadtdschungel der schon in den frühen Morgenstunden belebt war kam er in einen Teil der Stadt der sehr heruntergekommen aussah.

Verlassene und kaputte Häuser säumten den Straßenrand. Autos ohne Reifen standen auf Wiesen, fein säuberlich aneinander gereiht. Der Rost war nicht zu übersehen.

Alex parkte das Auto am Ende einer engen Gasse und stieg aus. Als er durch die Straßen des Viertels lief sah er Schatten in den zerbrochenen Fenstern stehen. Keiner war auf der Straße.

Er trug seine Waffe so das sie sichtbar für alle war. Als Abschreckung. Nach wenigen Metern stand er vor einer heruntergekommenen Kirche. Die bunten Fenster waren eingeschlagen und einer der schweren Holztüren hing schief.

Er bemerkt eine Bewegung hinter sich und drehte den Kopf zu Seite um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Ein Mann, etwa 40 Jahre alt stand in einem Hauseingang und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich würde da nicht hineingehen, Kind." Er klang sorgenvoll.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Ansatz eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

„Da lebt ein Auftragskiller. Einer der schlimmsten."

„Dann bin ich ja genau richtig." Alex drehte sich so das seine Waffe zu sehen war.

Der Mann schaute ihn verblüfft an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Alex währenddessen drehte sich um und lief den kurzen Weg zum Eingang. Er quetschte sich durch die beiden Flügeltüren hindurch und betrat die Kirche.

Trotz des Sonnenscheins und der Wärme draußen war es kalt und dunkel drinnen. Überall lagen Steinbrocken herum, Bänke standen schief oder lagen gänzlich auf dem Boden. Das einzige unberührte war die Statue der Maria auf dem Altar. Mit einem gefangen Blick schaute sie auf ihn hinunter.

Hinter sich hörte Alex das klicken einer Waffe, bei der der Sicherheitshebel umgelegt wurde. Wieder drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte.

„Yassen."

„Alex."

Schweigen.

„Interessante Einrichtung."

* * *

Fertig :D

Nicht Vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir sehen uns wieder! :D


	14. Die Jagd beginnt

Hey, da bin ich mal wieder! Sorry das das so lange gedauert hat . aber ich hab echt viel zu tun in der Schule, mit dem ganzen Abschlussjahrzeugs -_-

UND ein großes Danke an all die die ein Review dagelassen haben! *gibt jedem einen imaginären Keks*

Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

So weiter mit der Story :D

* * *

**Alex POV:**

"Gefällt sie dir?"

"Sehr altmodisch, finde ich."

"Je altmodischer, desto besser."

"Pass auf das du nicht in einer Höhle landest."

Yassen lachte leise. Alex selbst konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Durch einen Freund."

_Flashback:_

_Alex saß im Auto, und war gerade aus der Einfahrt des NCIS Gebäudes heraus gefahren. Er wusste nicht wo sich Yassen aufhielt, aber er kannte jemanden der diese Information sicher besaß._

_Mit einer Hand hielt er das Lenkrad fest und kramte mit der anderen sein Handy heraus._

_Er scrollte durch die Kontakte bis er den richtigen gefunden hatte._

_Nach zweimaligem klingeln hob jemand ab. Eine raue und alte Männerstimme antwortete._

_"Alex?! Wie ich sehe lebst du noch." Ein trockenes Lachen kam durch das Handy. Alex verzog das Gesicht, er mochte den Mann nicht sonderlich, aber er war der einzige den er fragen konnte._

_Also verkniff er sich den Kommentar, der ihm schon auf den Lippen gelegen hat._

_"Reden oder Business?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende wurde wieder ernst._

_"Reden. Ich auf der Suche nach Yassen Gregovitch. Wo kann ich ihn finden?"_

_Es blieb eine Weile still am Handy. Alex wollte schon fragen ob er noch am Telefon sei, als er antwortete._

_"Du weißt mit wem du es zu tun hast, Kind? Das ist kein Spiel."_

_"Weißt du es jetzt oder nicht?"_

_Der Mann am anderen Ende seufzte. "Warte, ich geb dir die Koordinaten durch."_

_"Danke."_

_Der Mann legte auf und Alex bekam eine SMS mit langen Zahlen. Diese gab er dann in das GPS-Gerät ein und stellte fest das es gar nicht so weit weg war._

"Nun gut. Warum bist du hier?"

"Würdest du vielleicht vorher die Waffe runternehmen? Es lässt sich schlecht reden, wenn man sich um sein Leben sorgen muss." kommentierte Alex trocken.

Yassen nahm langsam die Waffe herunter und lief an Alex vorbei, auf eine der noch stehenden Bänke zu. Er setzt sich genau gegenüber von Alex und starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Kennst du diesen Typen?" fragte Alex und kramte das Foto hervor und gab es Yassen.

Dieser betrachtete es eine Weile still und sagte dann.

"Ich habe schon einige male mit ein paar seiner Feinden zusammengearbeitet, aber noch nicht mit ihm. Ich weiß nur das er ziemlich viel Geld besitzt und versucht sich durch Morde und anderen Dingen in der Hierarchie hochzuarbeiten. Er hatte dabei ein paar wirklich große Terroristengruppen verärgert, die ihn kalt machen wollen. Das war vor etwa einem Jahr. Inzwischen ist er untergetaucht und arbeitet aus dem Verborgenen heraus. Aber seine Vorgehensweise hat sich geändert. Ich vermute da steckt noch was anderes dahinter."

Yassen gab Alex das Bild wieder zurück.

"Was hat das mit dem Fall zu tun?" fragte er dann.

Alex musterte ihn einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete:

"Das war in einer Akte, die ich von Mrs. Jones bekommen habe, auf einem etwas anderen Weg. Ich glaube das diese Person etwas mit den Terroristen zu tun hat die wir suchen. Sein Verhalten weißt jedenfalls darauf hin."

Yassen betrachtete Alex mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck bevor er zustimmte.

Alex, der nicht darauf eingestellt war, das Yassen ihm Recht gegeben hat schaute etwas verloren aus. Weniger als eine Sekunde später hat er sich wieder gefasst und seine Steinmaske aufgesetzt.

"Weißt du wo ich ihn finden kann?" fragte Alex.

Yassen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein leider nicht, aber ich kann es herausfinden. Dafür brauche ich aber ein wenig Zeit."

"Wie lange?"

"Drei Tage."

Alex wusste das er hier nicht mehr weiterkommen konnte also stimmte er zu.

Danach drehte er sich um und verließ das Gebäude. Kurz bevor er nach draußen kam, drehte er sich um und sah eine leere und verlassene Kirche. Keine Spur von einem Menschen.

Amüsiert ging er nach draußen in die Wärme und das Licht. 'Wie ein Geist.' dachte er sich.

Nachdem sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, schaute er sich aus Gewohnheit um ob irgendwo Gefahren lauern könnten.

Dabei bemerkte er das der Mann immer noch in dem Hauseingang stand und ihn fassungslos anschaute. Gleichgültig ging er an ihm vorbei.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er das Auto gefunden und gestartet. Er fuhr zurück auf die Hauptstraße, nach nur ein paar Kilometern ging der Motor aus und blieb am Straßenrand liegen.

Erst dachte Alex das der Motor Schaden genommen hatte, bei der Hetzjagd.

Und dann lachte Alex, nicht das Ich-bring-dich-gleich-um-Lachen und auch nicht das Ich-bin-verrückt-Lachen, sondern ein ironisches Lachen.

Der Tank war alle.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die restlichen 5 Kilometer zu laufen. Mit einem seufzen schnallte er sich ab, suchte sein Zeug zusammen und stieg aus.

Nachdem er fast 200 Meter von dem Wagen weg war, hörte er hinter sich einen Ohrenbetäubenden Knall und eine Hitzewelle rollte über ihn. Er hörte Feuer knistern und wusste ohne sich umzudrehen das der Wagen, in dem er fast fünf Minuten vorher noch gesessen hat in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Nach einem Moment des Schocks zuckte er mit den Schultern und lief weiter. Das er noch am Leben war, hatte er einzig und allein dem Teufels-Glück zu verdanken. Aber selbst wenn er noch im Wagen gesessen hätte. Zu sterben ist eine der weitaus geringeren Gefahren in seinem Job.

Er wollte erst gar nicht über die anderen nachdenken.

**K-UNIT/ NCIS POV:**

K-Unit kam gleichzeitig mit dem NCIS-Team im HQ an. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung liefen sie gemeinsam zum Konferenzraum, da sie hofften Alex dort zu finden. Stattdessen fanden sie nur einen Zettel mit der kurzen Nachricht, das Alex in drei Stunden wieder zurück sein würde.

Da sie nicht wussten wo er sich im Moment befand und auch keine Lust hatten einen Mini James Bond in D.C. zu suchen, beschlossen sie zu warten.

Beide Teams kehrten zu den Schreibtischen zurück und machten sich bequem. Zumindest K-Unit.

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch und laß sich irgendwelche Berichte durch. Ziva beobachtete K-Unit heimlich um sie besser einschätzen zu können. Voll vertrauen tat Ziva ihnen noch nicht. Tony hingegen beobachtete nicht K-Unit, sondern Ziva.

McGee, bewusst das sein Kollege etwas im Schilde führte, kümmerte sich um seinen Computer. Wenn man McGee zusah konnte man schon so etwas wie eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen erkennen.

Hinter Tony stand ein Fernseher, der auf stumm geschaltet die Nachrichten zeigte. Gerade kam ein Sonderbericht herein.

Ein Bild von einem brennenden Wagen wurde eingeblendet. Eagle war der einzigste der genau in diesem Moment auf den Bildschirm schaute.

Irgendwas an dem Wagen kam ihm bekannt vor. Die Schrammen an der Tür sahen aus wie die am dem Wagen den Cub gestern fuhr.

Moment mal..Cub?

"Ist das nicht Cub's Wagen gewesen?" fragte Eagle und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Fernseher. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zum Fernseher um.

DiNozzo schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Ton an.

"..._der Wagen_ _wurde heute morgen brennend am Straßenrand entdeckt. Bisher konnte das Feuer noch nicht gelöscht werden..."_

Hinter der Nachrichtensprecherin konnte man Feuerwehrmänner dabei beobachten wie sie versuchten ein flammendes Etwas zu löschen.

"_...bisher wurden auch noch keine Spuren des Täters gefunden. Wir werden sie auf dem laufenden halten..."_

Gibbs schaute etwas ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Alex würde ihn noch in den Tod bringen.

Wolf fühlte sich rastlos bei dem Anblick des brennenden Wagens. War Cub noch am Leben? Man hatte keine Person in dem Wagen gefunden. Hatten die Terroristen ihn entführt?

Ben schaute besorgt auf den Bildschirm. Ging es Alex gut? Wo ist er?

Hunderte von Fragen strömten durch die Gehirne der acht Personen. Erst jetzt merkten sie wie wichtig ihnen Cub war. Er gehörte zur Familie, auch wenn es den Soldaten und den Agents nicht bewusst war. Sie alle hatten so das Gefühl sie müssten Cub beschützten.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Eagle. Er schien der einzigste zu sein der im Moment in der Lage war einen kompletten, grammatikalischen korrekten Satz zu formulieren.

"Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen!" beschloss Ben.

"Und wo willst du bitte anfangen? Das ist eine verdammt große Stadt!" meine Snake frustriert.

"Wir sollten warten." sagte Ben ruhig.

"Was?! Wir sollen hier rum sitzen und nichts tun? Cub könnte bereits tot sein!" Wolf war wütend, er war nicht der Typ der irgendwo herumsaß und warten konnte.

"Denk doch mal logisch! Wenn er wirklich entführt worden wäre, wäre es doch bessre hier zu bleiben und auf eine Nachricht der Terroristen zu warten! Und ziellos in einer Mega-Stadt herumzulaufen bringt auch nichts!" schnauzte Ben Wolf an.

"Rührend, wie ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht." kam eine amüsierte Stimme vom Gang.

Gibbs Team das sich bisher aus der Diskussion herausgehalten hatte sah zu der Person hinüber.

Tony konnte nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen. 'Teenager!' dachte er sich nur.

"Cub!"riefen vier Stimmen gleichzeitig.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Bist du verletzt?"

"Schleich dich nicht so an! ich bekomm wegen dir noch einen Herzinfarkt!"

Alex seufzte und fing an zu reden.

"Nein, Snake, mir geht es gut und Ben ich schleich mich nicht an, du bist einfach nur schwerhörig! Und zu dem was passiert ist..." Alex kratzte sich am Kopf,"...das ist eine ganz schön lange Geschichte...

* * *

Soooo fertig!

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen!

Ihr wisst genau, was ich jetzt haben will, oder?  
Ein kleines Review natürlich! Muss auch nicht lang sein ;D

Wir werden uns wiedersehen! :D


	15. Gefangen

Hey ;D

Es tut mir echt Leid das ich so spät dran bin, aber ich hatte eine verdammt große Schreibblockade, die ich jetzt immer noch ein wenig hab -_- Ich werd aber trotzdem versuchen die Story fertig zu bekommen, ist ja nicht mehr so viel ^^

DISCLEIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

Alex POV:

Nachdem er von dem Gespräch mit Yassen und der Bombe berichtet hatte, saßen sie schweigend bei den Schreibtischen.

"Drei Tage, huh?" sagte Eagle zufrieden.

"Bedeutet die Bombe nicht das sie hinter dir her sind?" warf Wolf ein, der gerade versuchte die Lage zu sondieren.

"Ich schätze schon, oder?" antwortete Alex zurückhaltend.

"Na toll, drei Tage Babysitten." grummelte Wolf.

Überrascht schaute Alex auf. "Ich braucht nicht auf mich aufpassen."

"Nachdem was du die letzten Tage veranstaltet hast, denke ich das es schon angebracht wäre." meinte Snake.

Alex stellte fest das Gibbs heute nicht sehr gesprächig war. vor ihm, auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen viele Ordner. Wahrscheinlich waren es die aus den Konferenzraum.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte McGee.

"Wir passen auf das Alex nicht abkratzt und machen Urlaub." erklärte Eagle, viel zu gut gelaunt für Alex Geschmack.

Alex bezweifelte aber auch das diese drei Tage ruhig ablaufen würden.

Bevor aber McGee oder Tony etwas dazu sagen konnte mischte sich Gibbs ein.

"K-Unit und Alex werden für diese drei Tage untertauchen und McGee, du wirst der Kontakt sein. Ich will das beide Parteien in ständigem Kontakt stehen." Er klang sehr grummelig.

Warum das so war, wusste Alex aber nicht. Alex fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei die Zeit mit K-Unit zu verbringen. Genauso gut hätte er für die Tage einfach irgendwo untertauchen können. Aber nein, er musste mit K-Unit mit. Besser kann es nicht werden oder?

Eagle und Fox standen auf und schauten ihn fragend an. 'Was...?' fragte sich Alex.

"Kommst du? Wir wollen deine Sachen holen gehen." Fox sah besorgt aus.

'Ah, verdammt' Er war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Ohne Antwort stand er auf und folgte ihnen.

Sie nahmen sich einen neuen Wagen, genau das gleiche Modell wie der letzte. Amüsiert schaute Alex den Wagen einen Moment an.

Fox lief einige Schritte vor, den Schlüssel locker in der Hand. Ein boshaftes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, das selbst einen Erwachsenen zum heulen gebracht hätte. Leider schaute keiner in seine Richtung.

Er verringerte die Distanz, streckte seine dünnen Finger aus und griff sich die Schlüssel. Einige Sekunden später drehte sich Fox verwirrt um und sah niemanden. Er bleib stehen, schaute sich seine leere Hand an und dann Eagle.

Ein leises kichern hinter Fox, ließ den Mann langsam herum fahren. Dort stand Alex und hatte den Schlüssel in der Hand.

"Ich fahre."

Fox hob seine Augenbrauen, Eagle war derjenige der etwas sagte. 'Ganz schlechte Angewohnheit...ganz schlecht..' dachte Fox grummelnd.

"Du darfst noch gar nicht fahren. Gib den Schlüssel wieder her."

"Nein. Ich fahre." Alex streckte Eagle seine Zunge heraus und drehte sich um, nur um unberechenbar zu sein.

Fox stand verblüfft neben Eagle. Alex hat...?

"Sag doch auch mal was, Fox!" beschwerte sich Eagle.

Fox hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das ist in zwecklos. Er wird nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß das er Auto fahren kann."

Alex wusste, das es nicht nötig gewesen wäre die Zunge herauszustrecken aber um sich zu verteidigen, er war ja erst 16. Manchmal hatte er das Bedürfnis sich seinem alter entsprechend zu verhalten. Diese Momente waren äußerst selten.

Er schloss den Wagen auf und setzte sich hinter das Steuer und wartete das die anderen beiden K-Unit Mitglieder endlich einstiegen. Fox saß neben ihm und Eagle auf der Rückbank.

Eagle klammerte sich so fest am Türgriff fest, das seine Knöchel schon weiß wurden.

Alex schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah den Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie gleich den Unfall des Jahrhunderts bauen würden.

"Eagle, beruhig dich. ich werd schon in keinen Graben fahren."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert.

"Ich will nur überleben!" kam die gequälte Antwort.

Alex dreht sich wieder nach vorne und startete den Wagen. Langsam fuhr er rückwärts aus dem Parkplatz hinaus auf die offene Straße.

EAGLE POV:

Eagle war sich nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte, aber Cub und Autofahren? Cub ist doch noch ein Kind!

Ich hab Aaaangst...

FOX POV:

Fox schüttelte den Kopf als er Eagle beobachtete. er würde niemals erwachsen werden.

Zurück zu einem ganz anderen Thema. Es war seltsam anzuschauen wie ein 16 jähriges Kind wie ein Kriegs-Veteran dachte. Man sollte Kinder niemals in den Krieg schicken.

Wenn man ihnen die Angst vor dem Tod nimmt, werden sie zu Monstern. Kaltherzige Killer-Maschinen.

Cub verhielt sich anders. Er war noch nicht komplett gebrochen. Man konnte sehen das seine Fassade bröckelte. Seine Moral war am zerfallen.

Fox hatte sich vorgenommen das zu verhindern, aber dafür brauchte er erstmal das Vertrauen von war Alex schon näher als andere Personen.

Die Autofahrt dauerte nicht lange. Sie standen nun vor einem heruntergekommenen Apartment Gebäude das schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die ehemals weiße Fassade war nun nur noch ein grau, das von alten Tannen umzingelt war. Das Dach hing in der Mitte schon ein wenig durch und sah nicht gerade stabil aus. Es war ein Wunder das das Gebäude noch nicht eingestürzt war.

Fox betrachtete es skeptisch.

Die Gegend in der Mann am liebsten gar nicht aus dem Auto steigen würde.

Alex Apartment lag im Erdgeschoss, Das letzte einer ganzen Reihe. Es hatte die Nummer 114.

Sie betraten den engen Flur und gelangten in ein kleines Zimmer, das wohl das Wohnzimmer sein sollte. Ein Stuhl stand am Fenster.

"Wartet hier, ich werde mein Zeug holen." Alex verschwand durch eine angrenzenden Tür.

ALEX POV:

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und kramte seinen Koffer heraus und packte alle seine Klamotten hinein.

Danach kniete er sich hin und kramte eine Box unter dem Bett hervor.

Er öffnete sie nicht als er sie zu den anderen Sachen im Koffer tat.

In dieser Box befanden sich alle Sachen die er für seinen Auftrag brauchte, inklusive der Waffe mit der er den Patty Officer umgebracht hatte.

Er schloss den Koffer und trug ihn zurück in den Wohnbereich zu Fox und Eagle. Die beiden standen immer noch am gleichen Platz. Ihre Blicke richteten sich auf ihn als er den Raum betrat.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Eagle.

Alex nickte nur und folgte ihnen zurück zum Wagen. Er hievte die schwere Tasche in den Kofferraum und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, was einen fragenden Blick von Fox brachte.

Alex der das bemerkt hatte zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich glaube Eagles Nerven würden die Fahrt nicht überleben, außerdem weiß ich nicht wo ihr untergekommen seid."

Fox nickte nach seiner Erklärung und nahm ihm den Schlüssel aus der Hans.

Eagle saß nun viel entspannter auf dem Rücksitz und klammerte sich nicht wieder wie ein Äffchen am Türgriff fest.

Niemand redete viel und Alex schaute die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster.

FOX POV:

"Wir werden verfolgt, dreht auch nicht um." Alex unterbrach die Stille nach ein paar Minuten des Fahrens.

Fox konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren, und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Alex stellte er fest, das seine kalten Augen auf den Rückspiegel geheftet waren.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Eagle, als er kontrollierte ob seine Waffe arbeitsfähig war.

"Wir versuchen sie abzuhängen." antwortete Alex knapp, dann schaute er in Fox Richtung.

Fox beschleunigte und raste die Straßen entlang bis sie irgendwann am Rande der Stad ankamen. Die Verfolger hatten schon nach wenigen Minuten aufgegeben.

Dennoch fuhren sie eine Weile die Landstraße entlang nur um sicher zu gehen das die Luft rein war. Kurz bevor sie umdrehen wollten um zurück in die Stadt zu gelangen kam ihnen ein Geländewagen entgegen. Die getönten Scheiben ließen nicht erkennen wer in dem Wagen saß.

Das schwarze Ungetüm fuhr direkt auf sie zu und in diesem Moment wusste Fox, das dieser Wagen zu den Verfolgern gehörte.

Er riss das Lenkrad zur Seite und konnte so verhindern das die Wagen frontal zusammen stießen. Dennoch erwischte der Geländewagen sie an der Seite und brachte sie dazu von der Straße abzukommen.

Ruckartig kamen sie ein paar Meter weiter in einer Wiese zum stehen. Dampf kam aus der Motorhaube und Fox hatte das Gefühl, dieser Wagen würde nur noch als Ersatzteil-Lager dienen.

"Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?" fragte er. Er selbst hatte nur eine kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn, die von den umherfliegenden Glassplitter kamen.

Neben ihm regte sich Alex.

"Uhh..mein Kopf tut weh.."

Von Eagle kam keine Antwort. Fox drehte sich um schaute nach hinten. Eagle lag bewusstlos auf dem Rücksitz, es waren keine offenen Wunden zu erkennen und sah auch nicht aus als ober sich irgendwas gebrochen hätte.

Fox wurde durch ein Klopf-Geräusch aus seinen Beobachtungen gezogen. Ein Mann in schwarzen Klamotten und einer ziemlich großen Waffe in der Hand schaute sie feindselig und herablassend an.

"Raus mit euch, ihr kommt jetzt schön mit uns." Ein sadistisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Sie waren umstellt und hatten keine andere Wahl als sich von den Leuten gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Was für ein schöner Tag, dachte Fox sarkastisch.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen :D

Noch ein verspätetes Frohe Weihnachten und ein Frohes neues Jahr 2013 ^^

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wieder sehen! :D


	16. Der Film

Ich bin wieder zurück mit einem neuen Chapter ^^ Es tut mir echt Leid das die Abstände immer größer werden . C  
Ich werd die Story noch zu Ende bringen! Versprochen!

DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖREN ALEX RIDER UND NCIS NICHT!

Weiter mit der Story:

* * *

Eagle POV:

Erst bewegte er vorsichtig seine Finger bevor er seine Augen aufschlug. Erst war das Bild verschwommen, doch nach mehrmaligem blinzeln konnte er wieder klar sehen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er hatte keinen Ahnung wo er sich befand. Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Als er die kaputte Motorhaube aus der Frontscheibe kam seine Erinnerung zurück. Der schwarze Wagen der sie von der Straße gedrängt hat!

Fox und Cub waren nicht mehr im Wagen und der Geländewagen war auch verschwunden. Wurden sie verschleppt?

Er krabbelte durch das zerbrochene Fenster zu seiner Rechten, auf den feuchten Boden. So wie dieser Wagen aussah würde er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Eagle fragte sich wie lange er bewusstlos war und wenn seine beiden Freunde verschleppt worden waren, warum wurde er zurückgelassen? War es eine Falle oder waren die Verbrecher einfach nur zu dumm?

Verwirrt kramte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Zum Glück war es heil geblieben, sonst hätte er ein ziemliches Problem. Er befand sich nämlich irgendwo im Nirgendwo.

Er wählte Wolfs Nummer aber keiner antwortete. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er das Handy an bevor er es nochmal versuchte, aber diesmal bei Snake.

Nach zweimaligem klingeln hob endlich jemand ab.

"Eagle!" kam eine verzweifelt erleichterte Antwort.

"Snake." Sein Tonfall war nicht der sorgenfreie und fröhliche den er immer hatte, sondern sein 'Es-ist-ernst-Tonfall'.

Snake schwieg eine Sekunde.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er dann.

"Wie lang ist es her seid wir das NCIS-Gebäude verlassen haben?"

"Schon fast sechs Stunden, warum fragst du?" Snakes Stimme klang besorgt.

"Verdammte Sche***!"

Eagle begann zu fluchen und nach fast fünf Minuten konnte er dem verwirrten Snake erklären was passiert war.

Dieser klang von Minute zu Minute besorgter und Eagle konnte im Hintergrund Motorgeräusche hören.

"Eagle, bleib an deinem Standpunkt, wir holen dich ab und mach das Handy nicht aus."

Damit beendete Snake das Gespräch und Eagle blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Er setzte sich auf das Autowrack und starrte auf die Straße die nur wenige Meter vor ihm entlanglief.

Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Er hätte ihnen helfen müssen.

Rest von K-Unit POV:

Beide waren angespannt, denn drei ihrer Team-Kollegen waren seid Stunden verschwunden. Erreichen konnte man sie auch nicht. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Erst als Snakes Handy klingelte und Eagle am anderen Ende war, ging es ihnen ein klein wenig besser.

Auch wenn die Nachrichten die er überbrachte nicht die besten waren, so war es doch eine Erleichterung das sie überhaupt ein Lebenszeichen erhalten haben.

Nun saßen sie im Auto und waren auf dem Weg Eagle abzuholen. Vorher hatte sie das GPS-Signal seines Handy geortet. Eagle befand sich einige Meilen außerhalb von DC.

Wolf fuhr den Wagen am Tempolimit und hatte auch schon einige Verkehrsregeln gebrochen. Snake schaute sich immer wieder nervös nach hinten um. Verfolgt wurden sie so wie es aussah nicht.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag draußen und der graue Himmel ließ alles trübselig aussehen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie endlich an der Stell an wo Eagles GPS-Daten sie hingeleitet haben.

Der NCIS-Wagen lag seitlich in einem Feld und eine kleine Rauchfahne kam aus der Motorhaube und Eagle saß mittendrauf. Als er sie sah sprang er von dem Wrack herunter und eilte ihnen entgegen.

Snake sprang als erster aus dem Auto und Wolf folgte ihm.

"Eagle, geht es dir gut?" fragte als erstes der Medic.

Eagle winkte ihn ab.

"Jaja, wir haben ein größeres Problem." Snakes Miene verdunkelte sich und er nickte,

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

Alle drei sahen ratlos aus.

"Wir werden erst einmal zurück zum NCIS Hauptquartier fahren." meinte Wolf und lief damit zurück zum Wagen.

Da die anderen beiden keine bessere Idee hatten folgten sie ihm. Die Stimmung in Wagen war ziemlich angespannt.

ALEX POV:

Es waren bereits Stunden vergangen seid sie von den Verbrechern verschleppt worden waren. Zumindest glaubte Alex, das es Stunden gewesen sein mussten. Irgendwo in der Nähe der Docks befanden sie sich, die Luft roch nach dem Meer. Salzig.  
Nun saßen sie in einer fünf mal fünf Meter großen Zelle und warteten darauf das etwas passierte. An den Wänden hingen überreste von weißer Farbe und von der Decke tropfte Wasser hinunter. Fox saß gegenüber von ihm und starrte unablässig vor sich hin. Die Zelle besaß kein Fenster, also wusste keiner von beiden wie viel Uhr es war.

Als er an die Verbrecher zurückdachte, musste er sagen das sie nicht die schlausten waren. Den Eagle war überhaupt nicht beachtet worden.

'Was für Amateure' dachte er.

Die Tür zu ihrer Zelle bestand aus Zentimeter dickem Stahl und man konnte sie nur von außen öffnen. Er konnte außer der Tür auch keine andere Möglichkeit sehen, hier auszubrechen.

Eine ziemlich ausweglose Situation.

Betrübt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Zelle schweifen. Er hatte Langeweile.  
Normalerweise müsste man sich in do einer Situation Angst haben oder sogar in Panik verfallen. Aber wem machte man etwas vor. Sie beide waren in einer gewissen Weise Soldaten.

Im Moment konnten sie nichts anderes tun als zu warten was passiert.

NCIS POV:

Gibbs war wütend und die meisten wollten nicht einem wütenden Gibbs begegnen, den dann würde es sicherlich Tote geben.

Alex und Fox wurden entführt und keiner hatte eine Ahnung wo sich die beiden befinden konnten.

Im Büro liefen alle Leute durcheinander und schienen schon fast übereinander zu fallen.

Gibbs hatte, nachdem er von Snake über die Situation aufgeklärt worden war, Tony und Ziva zum Unfalls Ort geschickt. Sie sollten nach möglichen Hinweisen suchen.

Abby war inzwischen damit beschäftigt sämtliche Kameras in der Stadt zu überprüfen um den geheimnisvollen Wagen zu finden. McGee war bei ihr.

K-Unit saß momentan bei den Schreibtischen und starrten Gibbs fragend an.

"Was?" fragte er barsch.

"Wir wollen auch helfen. Wir können nicht einfach hierum sitzen und Däumchen drehen wenn zwei unserer Kameraden in Gefahr sind." beschwerte sich Wolf.

Bevor Gibbs antworten konnte kam ein Mann auf ihn zugeeilt um seinen Hals hing ein paar Kopfhörer.

Er blieb genau vor ihm stehen.

"Jemand verlangt nach ihnen, via Videochat. Ich denke das es mit ihrem Fall zu tun hat.

K-Unit und Gibbs liefen dem Mann hinterher als dieser sich in Richtung Video-Konferenzraum fortsetzte.

ALEX POV:

Schritte waren vor der Tür zu hören. Mit einem Satz waren beide auf den Beinen und schauten angespannt die Tür an.

Mit einem leisen quietschen wurde diese geöffnet. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei komplett in Schwarz gekleidete Männer mit Maschinenpistolen.

"Los! Vorwärts! Der Chef will euch sehen!"

Ihnen wurde die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Ein Fluchtversuch war unmöglich.

Alex warf Ben einen Blick zu, dieser erwiderte ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Grob wurden die beiden aus der Zelle gezerrt und einen langen Flur entlang getrieben. Bis sie zu einem etwas größeren Raum kamen.

Der Raum war spärliche möbliert. Ein großer Tisch, ein paar Stühle die drum herum verteilt standen und ein Regal, das mit alten Kisten gefüllt war. Alex wollte gar nicht erst versuchen herauszufinden was sich darin befand. Das einzig seltsame an diesem Raum war die Kamera die in einer Ecke. Alex fühlte sich beobachtet.

Es waren genau vier Personen in diesem Raum, ohne sie dazu gerechnet. Wider drei Leute mit Maschinenpistolen und ein Mann in Anzug. An fast jedem seiner Finger trug er einen Ring.  
Sein Körperbau war eher hager und seine braunen Haare waren mit viel zu viel Gel nach hinten gekämmt.

Mit einem schmierigen Lächeln begrüßte er sie.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Ein Soldat und ein Kind, wie herzergreifend."

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und stand nun direkt vor den beiden.

"Natürlich seid ihr nicht nur das, hmm? SAS und MI6, wie interessant."  
Alex Augen weiteten sich, 'Woher wusste er das?', fragte er sich entsetzt.

Der Mann schien das zu bemerkt zu haben.

"Na na, hab ich da ins Schwarze getroffen?" Wieder lächelte er süffisant.

Ben schaute den Mann zornig an.

"Mein Name kennt ihr sicherlich schon oder?"

_Zack Fonelli._

"Ihr seid mir schon seit längerer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge, und darum habe ich mich entschlossen einen kleinen Film zu drehen..."

Alex schaute den Mann verständnislos an, war er jetzt komplett durchgedreht?

"...über euren Abgang, und zwar in Richtung Hölle."

Nie hatte man es einfach, dachte Alex verbittert. Die Superschurken konnte es ihm auch nicht einfach einmal leicht machen. Zum Beispiel: Derjenige der als erstes bei Mau-Mau gewinnt bekommt die Weltherrschaft? Nein, einer musste ja immer gleich mit einer Waffe herumwedeln!

Fonelli bewegte sich nun in Richtung der Kamera.

"Und wisst ihr, wer als erstes dieses grandiose Meisterwerk zu sehen bekommt? Eure lieben Freunde."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und danke fürs lesen!  
Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!  
Wir werden uns wieder sehen :D


End file.
